Calming the Storm
by BronzeAngel126
Summary: Kiba is just trying to get through high school and keep his temper in check. Yet, the quarterback of his football team has broken his leg and the team is forced to get a new quarterback named Kankuro. Kankuro is testing Kiba's patients at the same time when Kiba is trying to figure out why Naruto suddenly got a tattoo on his waist. Warning: Sexual themes, language, and Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Calming the Storm

Chapter 1: Fucked-up Quarterback

"I swear if this hair doesn't stay put I'm going to shave it off." I threatened my hair as usual. It sat as a brown tangled mess on top of my head. Just one day I wanted it to be neat. I focused on the mirror intently trying to get the knots out. Some people complimented me and said that they liked it messy but, just once I would like to see it neat. "Fine, whatever, I don't care." I slammed the comb onto the bathroom counter and stormed out leaving my hair in its natural tangled mess. I went back to my bedroom closing my door. I threw my wet towel onto the floor and made my way to my closet.

Should I wear red or black today? Red goes better with my olive skin but, black makes me less noticeable. Though it is hard to miss a 6'3" muscled football player in a classroom. The last three years of football really helped me to develop my arms and chest while adding muscle definition all over. That's really all anyone ever notices anyway. Wait, I think Hinata said she liked my eyes one time? She said they look like dark chocolate or something. I think they just look like the color of mud.

My door flew open with a thud. Akamaru came barreling in with his tail wagging and tongue hanging out. I instinctually turned to cover myself until I saw it was just Akamaru. "Seriously? Did you have to do that?" I said to Akamaru as I walked across my room to close my door. Akamaru just barked happily. His white fur was floating through the air covering my bedding and clothes with hair. As I closed the door I heard a whistle.

"Damn, is the peep show over?" Hana yelled from across the house in her room. "Still is small hate to tell you."

"Shut up Hana. You know it's not." I yelled back. My sister was always trying to embarrass me in some way. The older I got the more I ignored her but, she has since found new ways to annoy me. Trying to tell me my dick was small was her newest one. I keep telling her eight inches is not small but, she continues anyways.

I finished getting dressed by throwing on the black shirt and some dark jeans. Akamaru had since grabbed a sock of mine and proceeded to rip it apart. "Akamaru! What is your deal today?" Every time I went to reach for the sock he yanked it out of my reach. Asshole. I didn't have time to play keep away with him today. After a few attempts, I gave up and ran to the kitchen to grab something to eat before I left.

"You're going to be late." My mother said not looking up from the paper she was reading. Always so pessimistic. I heard Akamaru follow me into the kitchen. I turned to see that he no longer had the sock. He must have dropped it in my room when I left.

"Nah, I have plenty of time." I insisted grabbing an apple and running out the front door. Akamaru tried to follow me into my car. I grabbed a tennis ball that was on the front lawn and threw it to distract him. While he was chasing the ball, I slipped into my car and headed to school.

It was three minutes till class started when I parked my car at the back of the parking lot of Konoha High School. Showing up at the last minute was how I did school. I couldn't stand most of the people there and the less time with them, the better. Everyone was in their seat when I finally made it to class. I took my seat in the back of the room behind Shikamaru.

Mr. Hatake started to write the answers to last night's math homework as the bell rang. He never missed a moment of class for anything. I sighed. I started to check my homework and saw that I got about half of it correct. I hate math, it's so fucking stupid. I looked around to see how everyone else did and saw Ino and Sakura glaring at each other trying to figure out who was better. Those two always fought over everything. Constantly in competition with each other for no reason at all.

Sasuke sat in the back corner opposite of me and just stared out the window. The ass never paid any attention. He thought he was too good for the school. Chouji and Naruto both had a look of utter confusion trying to figure out what they did wrong. Nothing new there. They both made me look like a genius in comparison. Shino and Hinata seemed to be doing ok but, both of them were so reserved it was hard to tell. I sat back in my chair and tried to keep up as the lesson carried on.

"Kiba, is this making sense to you?" Mr. Hatake asked me half way through class. He must have seen my eyes glaze over at the new material. Everyone in the class turned and looked at me.

"Yeah." I replied half-heartedly. I hated when everyone stared at me. Most people turned back around as Mr. Hatake continued but, my eyes locked with Naruto who was still staring at me. I gave him a 'what the fuck are you looking at?' look and he quickly turned back around.

When class was finally over I dragged myself to my locker. Math always drained me. Especially being first thing in the morning. Luckily, I had gym next and that was the best. It got me pumped and ready for the rest for the day. I put my books away and made my way to the gym.

I was still a little groggy when I got into the locker room. I walked past some guys in various stages of undress as I walked to my gym locker.

"I really need to clean this out." I said to myself as half of my football equipment fell out when I opened my locker. I undressed and put on some red shorts and a black t-shirt. What is that smell? I reached down into my locker and moved some clothes aside. The smell hit me instantly. I gagged and nearly vomited. My clothes smell rank. I really need to remember to wash them more often. I quickly grabbed my shoes and closed the locker.

I was sitting on the bench tying my shoes when I saw Naruto smelling different shirts to see which one was clean. Glad to see I'm not the only one that forgets to wash their clothes. He was standing in his green boxer-briefs debating between an orange shirt and a blue one. He finally decided on the orange one and put it on. As he turned though I saw a flash of red on his waist before his shirt covered it up. A tattoo? When did he get that?

He threw some shorts on and ran out into the gym. I quickly finished tying my shoes and followed. Why does he have a tattoo? Sure, they look cool but, not a lot of people get them in high school. Naruto doesn't really seem like the type to get a tattoo. Wonder what it looks like?

The class all lined up on the gym wall and waited for Coach Gui. Coach was walking across the gym floor on his hands trying to beat his old handstand record of one hour. From the stopwatch on the wall, he was close but, the bell was going to ring and he had to start class. Sure enough, as the bell rang he dropped and began class like nothing had happened. The only thing he hated more than not completing a challenge was not doing his job. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. He was way too excited for me personally. I just wanted to run and throw things.

We voted to play dodgeball again. It was everyone favorite sport since half of us could play while the other half pretended to do so. Only Naruto, Lee, and I played in class since most of the class didn't really care about participating this early in the morning. The rest either half-assed played or stood in the corner as not to get hit. I still aimed for them anyways. Easy targets. I was having fun and getting revved up. I dodged one ball and hit someone else all in one motion. I felt great.

Then Naruto cut me off. He slid on the floor in front of me and the pervert in me looked right at his crotch. I got distracted for a split second as I saw the slightest dick outline from the front of Naruto's shorts. Mesh shorts were the best for that. Sure, sweatpants you could see the size but, with mesh shorts, you can see almost everything.

WHAM!

That's when Lee wailed me in the head. I fell flat onto the floor. The room was spinning and my ears were ringing. As I sat up, slowly the ringing faded and everyone's laughter filled the gym. They were laughing at me. It was funny but, I was in too much pain to laugh and walked out of the gym. I hated when people laughed at me. It made me angry. I don't want to be the butt of a joke.

I stormed into the locker room and went to the mirror. A big circular red mark was covering half of my face. I heard the locker room door fly open and Naruto appeared behind me in the mirror. Great, the person I did not want to see.

"Coach wanted me to ask if you were ok." Naruto asked seeming genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"Well don't get mad at me." Naruto added.

"Just get out then. I'm fine." Naruto gave me a confused look and left. The redness started to fade a little. I went to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face to take the sting out of the hit. Why do I get mad that easy? Mom yells at me all the time for it but, I can't help it. I just go off sometimes and I hate that.

I changed into my regular clothes and sat on the bench in the locker room until the end of class. I hope no one will make a big deal about that. The only thing worse than people laugh at you is being made fun of about it. They would be smart just to leave me be today. Eventually, everyone came into the locker room and for the most part, people just ignored me. Until Lee found me.

"Oh, man I am so sorry. I guess I got too into it today." Lee said trying to apologize.

"It's fine. Just caught me off guard is all." I said looking away hoping he would drop it.

"Yeah, that was probably it. Sorry again." He said going back to his locker to change.

I looked up to see Naruto staring at me from across the room. He was probably trying to see if I was going to kill Lee or not. His crystal blue eyes stayed locked on me for a moment before returning to his locker. The tattoo flooded into my brain again but, I was too annoyed at the moment to try getting a glimpse again. Naruto had his back to me anyways so, I couldn't see it even if I wanted too. Instead, my eyes involuntarily traced his body.

He was slightly smaller in stature to me, maybe about 5'11" to my 6'3" build. Definitely, lighter in weight and slimmer in build. He looked almost hairless. Must be from the blonde color of his hair. I was definitely hairier all over compared to him. Was I too hairy? I mean I wasn't like a walking carpet but, I had some chest hair, decent amount of arm and leg hair, and a nice treasure trail to round it off. I never really considered what other people may like.

The bell rang snapping me out of my odd day dream and I headed to my next class. The rest of the day dragged on like usual. It felt like half an eternity until I was back in the locker room to get ready for football practice. I was in my padded compression shorts when Chouji found me.

"Did you hear?" Chouji asked eating a small bag of potatoes chips.

"Hear what?"

"The quarterback broke his leg!"

"What!? How?" I had an assumption how it happened knowing the guy.

"He fell off a roof at a party on Saturday." Chouji said as he stuffed his mouth.

"Sounds like something he would do. Let me guess, he was drunk."

"You know it. Though he was probably stupid enough to jump off without the alcohol." I laughed because Chouji was probably right.

"So, who's replacing him?"

"Some guy some from Sun." Chouji finished his chips and crumpled up the bag. Our school was too small to have a football team by itself so, we combined with Sungakure High which was the next town over. Most of them were too pretentious for my liking.

"Well hope he can throw. I don't need to be training another QB." I finished getting dressed and headed out to the practice field. Most of the team was already warming up on the field once I had gotten there. I stretched and did my warm ups until Coach Gui called everyone over to meet at midfield.

"Alright, as you know we had a team member that decided jumping off rooves was a good idea. As a result, we will be having Kankuro from Sungakure fill in for the rest of the season." Coach motioned to Kankuro. What the fuck is he wearing? His face was covered with eye darkener and he made some weird pattern out of it. Not to mention his hair was dyed a dark purple to add to the absurdity. Coach can't be serious, can he? "Kankuro was pulled up from junior varsity but, he is more than capable of being your quarterback. So, I expect complete respect for him."

Everyone looked weary but, reluctantly agreed and we started our practice. Naturally, as the wide receiver, I was stuck with the new guy. I was not excited. We made some warm up throws and he seemed decent at passing at least.

"So, what was your furthest completed throw?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence as we passed the ball back and forth. I don't know if he did not hear me or what but, he didn't answer. He just seems really intense to me.

For the next drill, I was going to run down the field and receive a pass, to try and mimic a game. It was going to give me a good feel for how he was going to be in a game. I lined up on the end line and waited for the whistle. I normally hated to do these kinds of drills but, I was really interested in the new guy. At the whistle, I ran straight up the field then crossed over. Just as I turned, my eyes caught the ball flying over my head. Way too far to reach. As I feared, shitty passer. I trotted back to the line and got ready for another run. I gave him the benefit of the doubt. The first throw is hard on a new team I suppose.

At the whistle, I ran down the field again. This time in a zigzag pattern. Yet, before I could turn around, the ball nailed me right in the back. A repeat of gym class was not how I wanted practice to go. I could feel the anger bubble up in me as I trotted back to the line again. I had to use all of my willpower to keep my mouth shut. Storming off in gym class was one thing but, if Coach saw me do that here he would kick me off the team. So, I kept quiet and waited for another throw.

"Hmm, thought you would be faster." Kankuro said under his breath next to me. The whistle blew the moment he finished his sentence and I was forced to run again instead of slugging him in the face. This time I turned and saw the ball coming. It was just out of my reach and I had to stretch to reach it. I dove to get it but, this time I came up with the ball.

"Try throwing it at me next time." I said tossing the ball back to him.

"Funny the juniors don't have any problems with my throws." Kankuro said smugly.

"Think you're funny?" I said getting right in his face.

"Kiba! Laps now!" Coach yelled from across the field. I looked over my shoulder to see him glaring at me.

"Better get running. Maybe you'll get faster." Kankuro said leaving me to my punishment.

"You're a piece of shit." I whispered to Kankuro as I began running. My mind just replayed the smug look of Kankuro's expression as I ran. It made me even angrier. I watched as Kankuro ran more drills. He was fucking up just as much as he was before. I snickered. Glad I'm not the only one that can't catch that idiot's throws.

I looked down to the other end of the field and saw Chouji pushing a sled down the field. He was strong as he was big and it was scary sometimes. I nearly broke my arm the one time I tried to block him. 250lbs of pure man is hard to stop when it's charging at you.

I heard a yell and looked behind the football field to see Naruto face down in the grass. Sasuke was standing over him with a soccer ball at his feet. It was probably just Sasuke beating Naruto in one-on-one again. With both of them on the soccer team, they always tried to best each other. Though it seemed like Naruto always lost.

Coach blew the whistle and practice ended. I ran back over the center of the field to walk back with the team. "Kiba! Over here." Coach called. Kankuro was standing next to him as I jogged over. "You two seem to have an issue with one another. I need both of you to work this out. Neither of you will leave until you complete 25 passes in a row. I will be watching so no half-assed attempts."

Before I could open my mouth, Coach had blown the whistle and made me get ready at the line. I crouched down and waited for the second whistle. I was going to show this cock-sucker who was in charge here. At the signal, I took off like a bullet down the field. I felt nothing as my legs pushed me down the field. I was too angry to care how tired I was. I looked over my shoulder for the ball as I cut into the middle. The ball sailed right into my arms. Fuck! Sure, now he can throw.

It was dark by the time we completed the 25th throw. We would have been done sooner if I hadn't dropped a pass half way through forcing us to restart. By that time, the team had gone home leaving me in the locker room alone. I threw all my clothes in my locker and made my way to the showers. My muscles ached already. The cold fall air with the mix of extra running drained me.

I did love having all the showers to myself though. I turned them all on at once, turning the big empty room into a massive shower. It was great, like having a 20-jet shower. I shampooed my hair as I walked from shower head to shower head trying to keep my muscles loose.

The locker room door opened and I froze. Who was that? Coach normally stayed out of the locker room. Maybe someone came back for something they forgot. I waited for the door to open and close again but, instead a mess of purple hair walked into the showers. Fucking Kankuro.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

"To take a shower obviously. Are you that dumb really? I thought maybe it was just an act." He said as he hung his towel and walked under the water towards me.

"What? Your school too poor to afford showers?"

"No, your lack of talent made me miss my ride. So, I am stuck here for a while till someone can pick me up. Also, our showers are way nicer than this." Kankuro had now taken the shower head right next to me. Fucker.

"Well if you threw like you were supposed to the first time we wouldn't have had this issue." I said squaring up to him. I was about three inches taller than him and definitely more muscular than him. Not that I was rippling with muscles but, having more than Kankuro made me feel pretty good.

"Oh sorry, my varsity level throws were so hard for you. I had to ease off of it for you or we would have been there all night." He turned and crossed his arms now and squared off to me. "My junior varsity receivers never have a problem. Maybe they can give you a lesson." Kankuro gave a smug smile and I had to fight the urge to punch him.

"I doubt that. You're not nearly as good as you think you are."

"Same to you. Also, your dick is not as big as I would have thought for someone your size." Kankuro turned around and went back to showering.

Oh, out of insults so, onto dick jokes huh. God, he is a prick. "I thought for sure you'd be one to dye your pubes the same color as your hair. Or have they just not come in yet?" I said noticing that he had shaved his pubes.

"Well, at least mine isn't a mess of scraggly hair around a tiny pencil dick." Kankuro turned with squinted eyes. Mentioning his hair was an obvious sore spot.

"Coming from an obviously tiny dick. And I don't just mean your actual dick." I smiled at my own insult.

"Let me guess, you've fucked like two girls and you didn't last near as long as you wanted."

I held my smirk because he guessed that way too well and I didn't want him to know that. "Women like a man. Not a boy like you."

"I know, I'll make the ball look like a dick. That way you will always catch it. Though I don't know if it's legal to catch it with your mouth." He crossed his arms again knowing he we getting to me.

"Listen, you're the rookie on the team and you will listen to me." I took a step closer to him.

"Oh, are you going to hit me?"

"If you don't listen, I fucking might."

"That's right, show me who's boss." Kankuro edged in a little bit. I was confused at the tone he was using. "Go ahead and get rough with me." Kankuro licked his lips at the same time I felt his hand on my cock.

"What the fuck!?" I said as I jumped back.

"You know you want it. Drop the tough guy act." Kankuro took a step forward and I took another one back in response. "I don't believe you're straight for a second."

"What the fuck!? Back off." No way he knows.

"Like a straight guy would stand here naked with another guy and argue about dick size." Kankuro licked his lips again. "Plus, I like when my receivers fuck me. Shows me what kind of person they are when they are fired up." Kankuro placed his hands on the wall and stuck his ass out at me. He wiggled it in front of me trying to entice me.

"You're fucked in the head." I walked out of the bathroom and went to my locker. I was not staying in the room with a fucked-up fag.

"Just you wait. I like to chase the closet guys." Kankuro's voice echoed as I quickly changed and left the locker room.

By the time, I got home and got up to my room I was having involuntary imaginations of Kankuro's ass. I really regret looking at his ass right now. No one knows how I feel. I've never told anyone and made sure to never act like it either. Maybe he was just messing with me and doesn't actually know. Yeah, that's it, I'm just paranoid. No one knows I'm into guys.

I laid in bed and tried to relax. Kankuro still cursed my thoughts. I really fucking hate that his ass actually looks great. Why did I have to look? If he wasn't such a god damn psycho and an asshole, then maybe I'd consider it. Somewhere I must have drifted off to sleep and the image of Kankuro shifted to Naruto. The blonde hair replaced the purple and the brown eyes turned crystal blue. Naruto's cute smile melted my heart and made me want to wrap my arms around him.

My eyes shot open as the alarm went off. Why was I dreaming of Naruto? Akamaru came in and jumped on my bed with me. He wanted me to feed him. I sent him downstairs as I rolled out of bed trying to figure out what I had just seen in my dream. Sure, I wanted to fuck Kankuro if he wasn't crazy but, Naruto? Guess I hadn't noticed him like that before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Another day at this hell hole. Seriously, why is my life a never-ending cycle of school, football, and sleep? Mrs. Yuhi did not add any excitement to my life either. History class was ok, and she did make the class bearable but, I just wanted to be out of this place. Most guys in my class like Chouji, Lee, and even Neji liked this class since Mrs. Yuhi was extremely hot. She never did anything for me but, I can at least see the appeal. It was the boobs and the long dark hair, I think.

For a majority of the class, I just looked through my phone. I hid it in my lap. It was pretty easy since I usual sat in the back and tried to be invisible. I was actually pretty good at it. Shikamaru sat in front of me like he did in math class. Mostly because he wanted to be left alone, like me, and knew I wouldn't talk to him in class. Naruto, on the other hand, wouldn't shut up.

"Kiba, what did she just say?" I rolled my eyes as I looked to my left. Naruto was leaning over the aisle and trying to whisper to me. I could feel his breath on me as he waited for me to answer. I just stared at him for a moment hoping he would get the hint that I don't know. He wasn't getting it.

"I don't know." I finally said. He pouted and sat back in his chair. I tried to cast the thought of him bouncing up and down on my dick out of my head. Yet, it kept coming back into my mind no matter how hard I tried. My pervert imagination was the worst sometimes. Why did I have to dream of fucking him?

"Kiba, what does she mean now?" Naruto leaned over again to ask me.

"Dude, seriously I have no idea. I am not paying attention and I don't really care." I held up my phone a little to show Naruto that I really wasn't paying attention. Hopefully, he will stop now.

"Kiba! Put the phone away right now or I will take it for the rest of the day." Mrs. Yuhi said as I looked up at the sound of my name. She saw me wave my phone at Naruto. Dumbass is getting me into trouble.

"Yes, sorry." I said visibly putting my phone back into my pocket. I sighed and leaned back into my chair. I let my mind wander as I stare at the whiteboard. I didn't want to pay attention so, I just made it look like I was. I snapped out of my trance when a small piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked over at Naruto who smiled and looked at the note. What does he want now?

I open it and it reads 'I know your good in this class.' I roll my eyes again. Yeah, I have an A in this class. What does that have to do with you? I just sort of know the answer in this class. All my other classes I really have to work at not to fail. I glare at Naruto.

"So, what?" I say.

"Don't lie and say you don't know what's going on. I know you do." Naruto whispered back.

"Again, what does it matter? Also, you used the wrong your."

"Because I'm failing, and how nice of you to point out my grammar mistake. I was hoping that maybe you would be a decent person and answer my question." Naruto glared back at me. Why does he have to say it like that? It makes me sound like a dick. "Whatever. Guess _you're_ not a nice person." He emphasized the you're to mock my comment. He went back to his notebook and tried to keep up with Mrs. Yuhi.

I turned forward and saw Shikamaru turned around in his seat to facing me. He had his black hair pulled back into a bun. One of the few guys that could pull off that look. "You could be less of a dick you know." Shikamaru said.

Fuck. Shikamaru always told you how it was. If he is saying it then I must be a dick. I didn't react and just kept looking forward until Shikamaru turned back to the front. I mulled over my attitude towards Naruto for the rest of class. When the bell rang, Naruto sprung up from his seat and left the room. I wasn't going to chase after him. I will see him later in the afternoon and talk to him then.

Lunch was next and by the time I got to the cafeteria the room was almost full. I took my usual seat next to Lee and Hinata. I just ate silently as they talked to others around them. Neither Hinata or Lee were my best friends. They just seemed to tolerate me better than most. I didn't really have any best friends. It seemed as soon as I started to get close to someone they would leave just as quick.

"Kiba, are you ok?" Hinata asked me softly.

"Yeah, just thinking about football." It was an easy lie. Hinata doesn't know much about football and when I mention it she usually tried to change the conversation.

"Oh ok. Is it because the what's-his-name broke his leg?" She asked.

"Yeah. We have a new QB from Sun and I don't know how good he will be in a game." I said. Now my thoughts did shift. I was concerned about how I acted with Naruto but, now I really am concerned about our upcoming game this weekend. Kankuro seemed good at the passing last night but, he was crazy and who knows what that will translate to in a game.

"I think Chouji mentioned him earlier. Chouji said he had face paint and purple hair."

"Yeah, I nearly laughed my ass off when I first saw him. I thought he was a clown." I laughed at the thought of Kankuro dressed like a literal clown. Hinata laughed a little with me. She was too shy for her own good. I rarely could get her to laugh at my jokes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Thank you." She went back to her other conversation with Sakura and left me to finish eating. It was nice that someone seemed to care a little. If I was less of a dick, then maybe I would have more friends. I looked up at the moment Naruto walked out of the cafeteria. Perfect, I will go apologize to him now. He will probably be alone.

I got up and followed Naruto out of the door. I turned left down the hallway to go towards the bathroom which, is where I assumed he was going. No one was in the hallway. I looked back and saw his blue shirt disappear around the corner. Why is he was headed towards the gym? I walked down the hallways towards him.

I just caught a glimpse of him as he ducked into the locker room. What is he doing in there? Maybe he has to take a shit and doesn't want to be seen? That would be something I would do, to be honest. I hesitated but, decided to go in anyways. I could just say I needed to get something out of my locker if he asked why I was there. I walked into the locker room and found it silent. I paused at the door as it closed behind me. I listened for any sign of Naruto but, there wasn't one. I'm confused.

I walked to my locker and pretended to open it waiting for Naruto to make some noise. Still nothing. Did he really come in? The smell of my dirty clothes started to reach my nose and I quickly closed the locker to ward off the stench.

*Squeak*

Wait, what was that? It sounded like someone's sneaker slipping on the tiles. Maybe in the bathroom area? Maybe he really is taking a shit. I walked past the bathroom area and looked to the stalls and saw a pair of dark blue shoes under the stall. Wait, doesn't Naruto have an orange pair of sneakers? I walked to the door and opened it and let it close again, staying in the locker room. I wanted to see something.

"Ok, I think he is gone." Naruto said.

"What was he doing here?" Said someone else.

"I don't know. Probably something with football. It sounded like he went to his locker." Naruto said. I sneaked to the wall by the bathrooms and stayed just around the corner.

"Whatever doesn't matter. Better get back to it then." Said the other person. I heard Naruto laugh a little then the other person started to… moan? What the fuck are they doing? Oh god! As I peeked around the corner I saw an orange pair of sneakers kneeling on the floor. Naruto was sucking that guy's dick.

I had no idea Naruto was gay. It all makes sense now. Explains a lot of weird things he has done over the years. But, who is the other guy? His sneakers were dark blue and white. The moaning got a little louder. Naruto must be pretty good to make him moan like that. Damn it, I was getting hard listening to this. I shouldn't be here actually. I snuck out of the locker room and made sure the door didn't make any noise.

I return to the lunch room and took my seat. No one seemed to notice that I even left. I kept my eyes on the door waiting for Naruto. It was a few minutes before someone walked by. I caught a glimpse of dark blue sneakers. It was some younger guy, I think he was a sophomore if I remember correctly. He walked past the cafeteria doors and headed down the hallway towards the classrooms. Shortly after Naruto came back into the cafeteria and sat in his normal spot next to Tenten and Neji.

The pervert in me smiled. That little slut was getting some dick from a sophomore. Seniors and sophomores don't mix often so, that means he went looking for it. Now he is sitting there pretending he didn't just take a load down his throat. He also has no idea that he knows I know. This was just too good.

The bell rang and I left the cafeteria smiling. I was sitting in my science class when Naruto came in. Naruto normally sat next to me in this class and today was no different. He sat at his desk and paid no attention to me. I stared at him. His lips were red and puffy, nothing noticeable unless you were looking for it. I smiled knowing what he had done.

"What!?" Naruto said noticing that I was staring at him with a creepy smile.

"Oh, nothing." I said looking to the front of the room. "Just had to go to the locker room during lunch and saw you went there too." I acted casual looking through my notes. His face froze and the blood rushed from his face.

"Oh, yeah, I like to use those bathrooms for some privacy. It's usually quieter there." He tried to act like it was a normal thing. Got to give him props. If I didn't know he was lying I might have bought that.

"Since when did they build stalls for two people at once?" I sounded like a sly fox. I grinned to match my tone. Naruto knew instantly what I was talking about and completely froze, not knowing what to say. "I didn't really leave when you heard the door close."

He was defensive now. "That's a dirty trick." Naruto said taking out his notes as class begun.

"Thanks, but apparently, you're better with the dirty tricks considering how loud he was moaning." I whispered back at him. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Want? Nothing. Why would I want something?" I asked.

"You sound like you're blackmailing me. Do you want some of me too?" He was annoyed.

"No, I honestly was just telling you that I saw you. I don't care what you do in your free time. Also, I saw the other guy too. Sophomore huh? Seems a little young. What's his name?"

"He is plenty old enough." He was really annoyed now that I mentioned the other guy. I was having fun. "It's Konohamaru," he said reluctantly. Konohamaru was a name I had heard before. He was a young star on the wrestling team that had already been to the state championships twice. He was in great shape for his age and probably rivaled me in how much he could bench press. Good to know the perfect youngster was into guys as much as me. I'm sure if people found out about his blowjobs they wouldn't think he was perfect anymore.

"Yes, of course. When did he hit puberty? Yesterday?" I teased. Naruto did not find that funny at all.

"Seriously, what do you want?" he pleaded now. His eyes welled up, like he was going to cry. I must have hit a sore spot with the being young comment.

"Listen, I didn't mean it like that. I really…"

"What do you want?" He interrupted me. He was on the verge of tears now. I didn't answer. I was taken back by Naruto's sudden emotion. "You aren't known for being nice. So, you must want something. What?" He was quiet so the teacher wouldn't hear but, still loud enough to give weight to his words. Not known for being nice. Did everyone really think I was just a big dick all the time? Sure, I was a dick at times but, not all the time.

"I don't want anything." I said getting up and leaving the classroom. The teacher tried to ask where I was going as the door closed to the classroom but, I ignored her. I needed to get out of the room. It felt like all of a sudden I was suffocating. I suddenly became aware of all the hate that people had for me. Something they hid from me for so long.

Not known for being nice? It rang in my head over and over again. Like a knife peeling away layers. It dug into a raw spot. I know I'm not loved by everyone but, does that mean they really hate me that much. Naruto never says anything bad about anyone. If he said that about me, I can't imagine what everyone else says behind my back. It has to be ten times worse. I found myself in the weight room in the basement of the school. I need to vent before I exploded. Luckily the room was empty.

I took off my shirt and went over to the punching bag. I hit it as hard as I could. It gave out under the force and swung back. I hit it again. I threw a right hook, then a left, then a kick and so on. I hit it harder and harder. Again and again and again and again until I was just screaming at the bag. I fell onto the floor and felt the tears covering my face. Why does everyone hate me? Why am I such a terrible person? Why do I have no control over how shitty I am to people?

"So, you do feel emotions other than anger." Naruto said wiping tears out of his eyes. What the fuck is he doing here? I jumped up and ran to him. I slammed him against the wall with my forearm pressed against his throat. He was shocked by the sudden aggression and fear filled his eyes.

"Why is that such a fucking shock to people?" I was still crying and had little control of my emotions. "I am a human. Humans have emotions. It's because of people like you that they get fucked up and I have to act like a dick."

Naruto was truly scared. He had never seen me like this. I pressed my arm into his neck harder and he struggled to breath. "Please… I can't… breath." Tears started to fall from his face and he turned red. I waited a moment longer before I let him go. He fell to the floor and gasped for air. He coughed as the air returned to his lungs.

"I really didn't want anything." Naruto looked up and his blue eyes looked right through me. He was scared but, he knew I was in pain too. He was so nice and always cared about me. Yet, he was just as broken as me but, in a different way. I could see it in his eyes. I was too angry to care though. He was the one that brought on this aggression and he was going to be the one to fix it. "But, since you kept asking I figured something out."

I undid my belt. In the same moment, Naruto's eyes widened knowing exactly what I was thinking. I slide my pants down to my knees as he shook his head. My cock pressed against his face. He turned his head to get away but, only found the concrete wall behind him. He didn't say no but, I knew he didn't want to do it. I pressed my cock into his mouth. His lips parted knowing there was no way out for him.

My semi-hard cock slid over his tongue and warmth engulfed it. I threw my head back at the sensation. I grabbed a fist full of his blonde hair and pulled him onto my cock more. I thrusted back and forth as my cock slowly grew. His mouth did feel amazing but, I just really wanted to cum now. I looked down to see his blue eyes staring up at me. His head was pressed against the wall and the image of my hard dick sliding in and out of his mouth was all I wanted to see. He was so fucking hot I couldn't stand it. I kept going moaning a little here and there. He just sat there and let me have my way.

I could feel myself getting close. I considered pulling out but, I knew that's not what I wanted. So, I just announced that I was cumming as I shoved my dick to the back of his throat and felt myself release. I felt all my anger and frustration drain out of me and into Naruto. He swallowed it all like a champ. Though I was so far down his throat that he didn't really have a choice. My pubes were pressed into his nose as I got a last look of my cock deep in Naruto's mouth. He still looked up at me and made me wish I could go for another round.

I slide back out as my cock flopped out of his mouth. Naruto coughed and rubbed his jaw. Tears were still on his face and he wiped his nose. He didn't look at me and just sat on the floor. I couldn't stop looking at him as I pulled my pants back up.

"Guess I am as mean as everyone says." I say putting my shirt back on.

"Guess I'm as slutty as you think." Naruto said looking down at the floor. "I've wanted that for a long time. Just never thought it would happen like that." He wiped his mouth and remained on the floor.

I left the weight room and Naruto. I didn't want to look at him anymore. I skipped my last two classes and went home. I needed some time alone to think. Why did I do that? That's all I could ask myself. Over and over again. I couldn't come up with an answer. Partly because there wasn't one. What I did was wrong. Simple as that. The other reason I couldn't think of an answer was because it was something I had always wanted but denied. Naruto. I had always liked guys, still do. Naruto was different though. I wanted him. Why didn't I realize it earlier? Maybe it was because I thought he was straight. Whatever it was, I just destroyed it. He will never speak to me again.

My alarm woke me up. I had slept from when I got home to the next morning. Shit. That means I missed practice. Coach is going to literally kill me. I rolled out of bed and sighed. The actions of yesterday flooded back to me and the fears of today piled onto me. It was going to be a long day of regrets. of regrets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Where is he? The day is half over and I still haven't seen him. God, I hope this isn't because of me.

"Kiba? What's wrong?" Hinata asked putting her sandwich down.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I forgot about that English assignment." I snapped out of my worrying and tried to act normal. Hinata must have bought it because she went back to eating and left me alone.

I wanted to apologize to Naruto for what I did but, where was he? Can I even apologize for something like that? What I did to him was awful. Sure, it didn't physically hurt him but, it doesn't mean it wasn't fucked up on my part.

The bell rang and I went on to science class. I walked in to find Naruto"s seat empty. He still hadn't shown up to school today. At this point, he probably wasn't going to either. I was depressed and relieved at the same moment. I really need to try and apologize for what I had done, if he will even forgive me for something so awful. Yet, not having to deal with him right at this moment made me breathe a little easier.

Football was another matter I needed to attend too. With no excuse for missing yesterday and no heads-up to Coach that I was going to be missing, it was not going to end well for me at practice. Sure enough, while I was getting changed in the locker room everyone was giving me looks. I'm sure it was because Coach was bitching about me not being there and I was going to get the brute force of his anger today.

"Kiba laps till I tell you to stop." Coach said the second I got out to the field. He spoke softly but, the anger behind his voice was clear. I nodded in understanding and began running. I knew he wasn't going to tell me to stop anytime soon so, I settled into a light jog as not to tire myself out too much. "Kiba! Was there something about running you miss understood?" Coach had noticed I was only jogging.

"No Coach!" I yelled back as I picked up my pace to a quick sprint. I was starting to feel a runner' cramp on my side by the time I had done 10 laps and practice wasn't even half over yet. Oh god, this is going to suck so much.

Coach blew the whistle for practice to end and I finished my run over to him. I nearly collapsed as my lungs felt like they were on fire. My throat was dry from breathing so heavy and my legs felt like jelly.

"Ok, Kiba now you can start practice." Coach said. I looked up at him confused. "Since you didn't show up to practice yesterday you are a day behind everyone else. Kankuro was kind enough to stay behind to practice with you. He is in charge, if he says you aren't ready for Saturday's game then you will be benched. Get to it."

I looked over to Kankuro, who stood next to Coach, in horror. Kankuro only let out a tiny smile. This was not going to go well for me.

"Ok Kiba, catch your breath and then let's do some passes," Kankuro said as Coach walked off the field. I stood up and glared him in the eyes. The eye darkener covered most of his face. As much as I hated to admit it, it did make him look more intimidating. "Better get started then."

We stayed an extra two hours practicing. I ran more sprints than I could count. Kankuro had me diving and jumping every direction for passes. It had been a long time since I trained this hard. I felt like I may have actually gotten better but, I would never tell him that. He never even made any sexual comments to me during practice even though we were completely alone. I was a little shocked. When he was satisfied, we made our way back into the locker rooms.

"Well, you aren't complete garbage." Kankuro said as we walked into the locker room. "You're welcome by the way." He said when I didn't respond.

"Oh, I'm sure it was a real issue for you to boss me around." I was so tired that I didn't have any energy to deal with his shit. I peeled off my shirt and threw it into my locker. Kankuro did the same. He even threw his shirt into my locker. "What are you doing?"

"Well, since you keep me here after practice enough the least you could do is give me space to keep my shit so I don't have to carry it around." He gave me a 'try and tell me no' look and I just rolled my eyes. I'm too tired for this. I don't even use all the space in my locker so, whatever.

I then finished getting undressed and grabbed my towel to head to the shower. Kankuro ripped the towel out of my hand. "No, no. I want to see that sexy body." He winked at me. Shivers ran down my spine.

"What is your deal perv?" Why is he being like this? He was normal all practice and I hoped he would stop when he knew I wasn't interested. But, no.

"Perv? Watch it. I don't want to have to tell Coach that you bad mouthing me, do I?" He said whipping me with my towel. He was just in his white compression shorts. The white color made it so you could see everything. I tried not to look at him even though I had already seen him naked.

"I knew it. I knew this would happen. Though must admit I thought it would be way sooner." I said turning around without covering myself. I honestly didn't care who saw my dick plus, he had already seen it, and touched it. So, what did it matter?

"So, you're ready to fuck me! Good." He said taking a step toward me.

"No, you freak. I never said I was fucking you." I said taking a step back.

He sighed. "Well, Kiba. I really didn't want to play this card but, you don't leave me with much of a choice."

"Don't you dare threaten me with telling Coach I ignored you at practice today. I did everything you said." I retaliated back.

"Yes, but Coach doesn't know that. So, it's my word against yours and who do you think Coach will believe?" Kankuro smiled knowing if I wanted to play on Saturday I was going to have to do what he said.

"No, I'll take my chances with Coach." I was furious. Threatening to lie to Coach after I did everything he wanted was low even for him. I went to the showers and turned them all on. I made the water so hot it was almost at the point of hurting. By the time I had all the showers on, Kankuro was naked and next to me. I ignored him and turned my back to him and let the water run over me.

"Why?" I asked suddenly.

"Why what?"

"Why are you hell-bent on getting me to fuck you?"

"Do you not remember what I said before? I want all my receivers to fuck me. It makes me a better QB when I know how they act, who they really are." Kankuro said.

"Bullshit! That makes no sense."

"Yes, it does. During sex the true personality of someone is obvious. What they like and don't like in bed shows exactly the kind of person they are."

"You just want dick and you know it." I said.

"I won't lie, that is a great bonus. But, I am much more interested in the person underneath. I want to know how everyone works." Kankuro tried to get into my line of sight but, I moved over to the next shower head and kept my back to him.

"You could just talk to someone like a normal person."

"That doesn't work. People only tell me what they think they are like. I want to really know them. Maybe even better than they know themselves. Sex is just the quickest and easiest way."

"You're so weird." I said. I was getting very tired now. Practice drained me and now the warm water was lulling me to sleep practically.

"I know. I never claimed to be normal." Kankuro placed a hand on my ass. I turned around and slapped it out of the way. It was weird to have him be younger and shorter than me but, act like he was superior. "Come on. I know you want too. I can literally feel the gay come off of you."

"Stop saying that. I am not gay!"

"Kiba, I saw you check out almost every guy on the team the first day of practice. Your eyes wander a lot more than you think. I just know what to look for in closet guys."

"Stop it!" I was getting mad now. I was too tired to deal with this.

"The random extra shoulder or butt touches that nobody notices. The watching other guys when no one is looking. The constant day dreaming when only guys are around. Nothing definite of course but, all signs." Kankuro took a step closer and was only a few inches away now.

"You are fucking crazy. It's called being friendly." Shit, that did not come out the way I wanted it to sound.

"Oh yes, very friendly indeed. Just admit it. No one really cares. You can finally be yourself since you are so determined you know who that is apparently."

"Shut the fuck up already!" I yelled now and was right on top of him. His smug face only made me angrier.

"Make me you puss…" The word faded from his mouth as I shoved him. I shoved him hard too. He fell onto the wet tile floor with a thud. I caught him completely off guard. For a brief second, I saw the smug look fade and fear filled him. I liked the way he looked when he was scared. Then, the mask came back on and the sly grin was back. "Well, seems I hit a sore spot." Kankuro stayed on the floor and looked up at me as I took a step closer.

"I swear I would fucking kick your ass if you weren't on the team." I said standing over him.

"I highly doubt that."

*WHACK*

Kankuro's face went to pure shock as my fist met his cheekbone. I didn't hit him as hard as I could have but, it was more than enough to leave a good bruise and make him know I meant business.

"Oww. You ass-wipe. That hurt. Jeez." He held the side of his face.

"Believe me now?"

"Maybe I like it rough?" He smiled again. Fuck. This guy doesn't stop. "Maybe this is who you really are?" That line made me see red. All I could imagine was pounding his head into a pulp. "Maybe this is the real you?" Kankuro turned over to show his ass.

Fine. If this is what he really wants, then he is fucking going to get all of it. I need him to leave me alone. But, I'm going to make him regret it. I gritted my teeth and lowered myself onto Kankuro.

He flashed a smile at me thinking he was getting exactly what he wanted but, it faded the instant my hand wrapped around his neck and pushed him into the tile floor. I used my legs to spread Kankuro's thighs and used my other arm to push his back flat to the floor. I positioned my dick at the entrance to his tight ass.

"You wanted it, just remember that." With that, I shoved my dick as hard as I could into his unprepared ass. He yelped at the motion and wiggled under me. I smiled now. I wasn't even fully hard yet either. Maybe I will enjoy this.

I slid my dick back out and shoved it in again. He yelped again. More pain and less pleasure than he would have liked. Now it was time to start the real fun. I started to fuck him now. Not hard but, with enough force to make sure he was uncomfortable. He was moaning in pain as I went on. I held him down to the floor. I didn't want him to go anywhere. He tried to adjust to make it more comfortable for himself but, I made sure he stayed exactly where I wanted him too.

Ugh, damn his ass is tight. I was getting into a rhythm now. I wanted to last as long as possible. I wanted to fuck him so long and hard he would never ask me again. He was in pain and I loved it. I wanted to see him struggle.

The water rolled over us and drenched our hair. When Kankuro was like this, in his rightful place, he was actually kind of cute. Maybe it was because he finally stopped talking.

"Ah, ah, ah… Fuck me." Kankuro seemed to be enjoying this now that he was warmed up. Time to get rougher. I lifted myself up for a moment and flipped him onto his back. The water was so hot that the tiles were warm. Steam filled the shower room to the point I couldn't see to the door to the room. I used one hand to cover his mouth and the other to pin his shoulder to the floor. I moved my hips closer and placed his legs on my shoulders.

I shoved my dick in his tight ass as hard as I could. Kankuro tensed up under me and moaned. His eyes were shut tight as I fucked him. Harder and harder. The sound of my balls slapping his ass filled the locker room in harmony with his muffled groans. I was starting to grunt on every thrust now too. I wanted to fuck him. I needed to fuck him.

Kankuro wrapped his arms around my neck and dug his nails into my back. Kankuro's dick was hard as a rock. He did have a decent sized dick but, mine was definitely bigger and thicker. Kankuro was feeling all of me fuck him and he could feel that I was bigger. With each thrust, every inch of me was fully penetrating him. Seeing that only encouraged me. I needed this so much.

It felt like an eternity and I loved it. I loved the feeling of my dick inside him. I loved the feeling of his warm skin pressed against mine. I loved the fact that he was in pain but, loving my dick inside of him. I looked down to see Kankuro cumming all over himself. I didn't even touch his dick. This slut really loves this. Seeing that, along with Kankuro tightening up his ass from the orgasm, pushed me over the edge and I started to cum. I feel onto Kankuro as I came and grunted loudly. I exploded inside of Kankuro leaving my mark in him.

"Oh, fuck that was intense." Kankuro said out of breath. I had nuzzled myself into Kankuro's neck without realizing it. When I snapped out of my trance I rolled off of him and onto the tile floor. The water washed over me. Now I was tired. I had given whatever I have left into fucking Kankuro and I could fall asleep right there. "I don't think I can move." When he said that I smiled. I felt some innate pride in being so good that he couldn't even get up after.

"You wanted it." I said closing my eyes wanting to rest.

"Well, I know what kind of person you are at least." Turned to look at him. "An animal."

"What?"

"You're an animal. You are simple but, keep a lot of stuff to yourself feeling you are the only one to handle it." I looked at him with confusion. I was still trying to catch my breath. "Let me guess. I was the first guy you've ever fucked?"

I gave a wide eyed looked and I blushed. "Yeah. First one I've fucked at least. There have been girls, though." I said.

"Yeah but, those didn't mean anything. Just something to make you feel straight. I know." Kankuro said as he leaned onto one side to see me.

Damn it. He was right. I never thought about it at the time but, I did only sleep with those girls because everyone wanted me too. To be a man I guess. After fucking Kankuro though those other times were nothing compared to this. "So, what. It was fun. I still like women." I lied.

"Kiba. The way you just fucked my brains out begs to differ. I still can't feel my ass by the way." I smiled internally knowing that I was that good. "Now just fuck me like that every time and we will get along just fine." Kankuro started to get up.

"What?"

"It was good. Fuck me like that next time too." Kankuro was now standing but, moved very slow. His legs looked wobbly.

"This was a one-time thing." I said standing up now.

"You and I both know that this was not a one-time thing. You'll be back."

"No, I will not. I had a piece of your ass, it was ok, and now I'm done. I'm not gay." I said.

"Kiba, seriously drop the straight boy act. It's annoying."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me who I am?" I said.

"Did you not remember what I told you before this started? After sex, I can tell you who you are better than you can."

"You're full of shit. You just had a couple of lucky guesses." I said.

"Fine. Kiba, you struggle with aggression. You probably at some point have let it get the better of you and ruined a relationship. You also probably hate any kind of bond with someone because you've been hurt in the past, probably in the same way you're hurting others." He wasn't smiling now. He was serious.

"Wow. Nice try but, you're wrong this time." I left the showers and went back to my locker to dry off. I couldn't let him see me. He was right. Everything he said was correct, I just never said it like that. Damn him. That fucker is just as crazy I thought. I dried off quickly and gathered my stuff to leave. Kankuro was still dripping wet standing in my way when I tried to leave.

"Kiba, please stay." Kankuro begged.

"Not with you." I said as I left. I was mad. I knew I shouldn't have been but, I was. Was I mad because he was right? No, I know who I am. Kankuro just guessed and some things were right.

Though maybe I am fucked up because of that one guy. Every ounce of my body hates him so much. Maybe it's his fault? I don't even want to think his name. He can die in a hole for what he did to me. But, no one knows about what happened. Kankuro just guessed. There is no way he actually knows what happened to me after some random sex.

I was home in no time and my mom and Hana were sitting at the kitchen table. I tried to sneak up the stairs to my room but, my mom heard me.

"Kiba? Where were you?" My mom asked peeking her head down the hallway.

"I was at practice." I said.

"This late?" She asked.

"Yeah, Coach wanted me to be ready for the game on Saturday. We have a new quarterback."

"Well, he should not be keeping you there this late. It's dark out and someone could get hurt. I don't need you with a broken leg."

"Yes, mom. I know but, it was just this one time."

"It better be. Come eat dinner we have been waiting for you." She said standing in the doorway to the kitchen waiting for me to follow.

I slowly followed her into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. There was no saying no to my mom. She had made Spaghetti and meatballs. I began to eat my food as Hana and my mother watched me. I had a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly everything I had ever done wrong came running to my mind. I felt warm and started to sweat a little but, tried to look calm. The most recent incident with Naruto and Kankuro weighed on my mind the most. Maybe Naruto called the police. Maybe they are going to arrest me and my mother is going to tell me that the cops are on their way. Maybe this is my last meal at home. I'll have to go to jail. I'll be a registered sex offender. My life will be over.

"Kiba, your sister and I have something to tell you." Oh god, here is comes. Mom is going to tell me she is disowning me and I have to leave. "Your sister is moving out."

"Huh?" I froze in complete confusion.

"She is getting her own apartment in town. She feels she is old enough and has a stable job to be able to afford a place of her own." My mom said starting to eat her spaghetti.

"We wanted to let you know and felt dinner was a proper time." Hana said.

"Oh, well that is good. Thank you." I didn't know what else to say. I was glad my sister was moving on with her life but, my own thoughts prepared me for something else. As a result, I had no idea how to respond to the news. I still don't. So, I just ate. Hana and mom ate while looking to me to see if I was going to react in any other way. Maybe they are concerned since Hana and I used to be really close and were worried I would have a breakdown.

In recent years, we have gotten further apart in life with so much going on. I will miss having her right down the hall but, it's not like she is going that far. I don't see it as that big of a deal yet, my mother and Hana seem to think differently. They talked a little about the move and some other things as we finished our meal. Once we were done I vanished to my bedroom and closed the door.

The encounter I just had with my mother made me nervous. What if Naruto was going to tell the cops? Or maybe he already has? I don't know what to do. What if the police come to school? Then everyone will know and my life will be destroyed. I'll have to leave the state no, the country. If I don't go to jail first. Damn it. What am I going to do?

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. Huh, I don't recognize that number.

"Hello?" I ask answering the phone.

"Hey, sexy beast! What's up?" Answered the person on the other end. I don't recognize the voice.

"Nothing much I guess. Who is this again?" I asked.

"Really? After what just happened, you are already pretending like I don't exist."

"Kankuro? How did you get my number?"

"Easy. When you went into the shower, I used your phone to call mine so I would have your number. Emergency calling is way too easy. I didn't even need your passcode." He said in an unexcited voice like it was the easiest thing ever.

"Wow, I would like to say I'm shocked but, I'm not. What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, since you're a virgin…

"I am not a virgin!" I interrupted.

"Gay ass virgin sorry. It isn't a big deal now but, I want you to get tested before you cum in my ass again."

"Tested? For what?"

"Rabies." He said sarcastically. "STD's dumbass. I don't know where you have been." Kankuro said.

"I don't have anything." I said.

"Have you been tested?"

"Well no…"

"Then you don't know. I was tested three weeks ago, and was clear so, good news there. I am pretty sure you don't since you've never been with anyone."

"I have been with others." I said.

"Sure you have. Whatever you need to tell yourself. So, tomorrow after practice come with me to a clinic and get tested."

"Tomorrow? Do I have too?"

"Yes. You are not fucking me again till that happens." Kankuro said firmly.

"Well, I don't really want too."

"You need too…"

"I don't want to fuck you again. I'm done."

"Oh yeah, and I'm straight. You'll fuck me again before the week is out. So, tomorrow after practice you are going. End of story. Goodnight." With that, he hung up before I could respond.

I was not going with him. I have no desire to ever see him again anyways so, why bother. I probably have to pay for it and who knows how much that is. Plus, I don't have anything. I have only had sex with three people. The two girls I had a condom on so, no worries there and Kankuro just said he was clean. Nothing to worry about, I think. Maybe I should get it checked. What if I do have something and gave it to Naruto. Oh my god. If he wouldn't talk to me before he would fucking sue me if I gave him a disease. But, then I would have a disease. Oh my god, I'm going to die of AIDS. I need to see a doctor.

Kiba, you need to calm down. You are not ill. Nothing is wrong with you. I laid on my bed and tried to remain calm. I was paranoid after dinner and that made my mind race to the worst possible outcomes. I eventually got undressed and ready for bed. It was only a few minutes before my exhausted body overpowered my mind and pulled me into sleep.

Naruto and Kankuro again haunted my dreams. Kankuro was smiling as he took every inch of my dick. I seemed to be enjoying it and that brought me pain. I wanted to hurt him but, no matter what I did he only loved it more. Naruto though was the opposite. At some point that two changed and the more I tried to comfort Naruto the more he hated me. I tried to hug Naruto and he cried. Wherever I touched him burn marks remained on his skin.

At one point, I touched his face and Naruto's eyes melted from his head. The graphic image shocked me from my sleep. I jolted upright in bed with a cold sweat. I felt my heart race and breath quicken. I looked around my dark room and realized it was only a dream. Yet, it felt too real. I couldn't go back to sleep. I needed to know what happened to Naruto and make sure he was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It has been three days and I haven't seen or heard from Naruto. I've tried calling his house, calling his cell, texting him, and even emailing him. No answer anywhere. It is now Friday at lunch and I'm distracted. I am so occupied about where Naruto is that I am barely focused on our game tomorrow night.

Lee said that Naruto disappears every few months for a couple of days. He has been doing it since freshman year but, he never says anything about it. He just acts like it never happens. What on earth could he be doing? Maybe he is just sitting in his room playing video games. That's something I would love to do. I should have asked where Naruto lived then I could go over there and make sure he is alright. No one else seemed to care about him anyways.

The bell rang and I went to science class and sat by myself for the third day in a row. Class dragged on as I tried to text Naruto again under my desk. Still no answer. Fuck where is he? When class ended, I headed to the office before going to my next class.

The secretary was working away on her computer and paid no mind to me as I walked into the office. She had black hair tied up into a bun and had a small stuffed teacup pig on her desk. It was a plush toy her father or someone got her. I don't really remember and I don't really care.

"Shizune! Where is the file on the financial status we discussed earlier? I thought you said it was ready." The principle yelled as she walked into the office. Principle Tsunade was a force to be reckoned with. She was tall and strong with huge boobs. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and fell onto her black business suit.

"They are right here mam, I just needed to stamp them for official…" Shizune was interrupted.

"Good then follow me with them." Tsunade said as she left the office. Shizune quickly gathered her supplies and ran after Tsunade leaving Kiba alone in the office.

That went better than planned. Neither woman paid any attention to me during their encounter so, it was easy for me to slip behind Shizune's desk. I was looking for the files on all the students. I peeked into a couple of filing cabinets and saw nothing relevant. I looked in the last one to find a mass of files all organized alphabetically. I lifted one and saw a name I recognized. Yes, this is it.

I rummaged through until I found Naruto's. 72 Shippuden Drive. I returned the file and left the office just as Shizune returned.

"Oh, is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

"Umm, no I got it thank you." I said over my shoulder as I kept walking. I am going to Naruto's house after school and before practice so I can finally figure out what is going on. I was only a few minutes late to study hall but, no one cared. I sat and impatiently tapped my foot till the period ended. I had the same attitude about the last two classes of the day.

Finally, the last bell rang and I shot out of my desk like a bullet and ran to my car. I punched the address into my phone and drove to Naruto's house. When I arrived, I parked on the opposite side of the street and tried to see if anyone was home.

The house was small and only a single floor. It looked nice but, was in a poorer part of town. I know he has had family troubles his whole life and he now lives with his uncle Jiraiya. Only one car was in the driveway so, maybe Jiraiya was home. The car looked familiar but, maybe I had seen it around town before. Do I knock on the front door? Do I sneak around to see if I see him? I don't know.

I decided to do the less polite thing and sneak around the house. I didn't know what I would say to Naruto anyways. It's not like we were close friends. Maybe this is too creepy and I should leave? No, I need to know.

It was surrounded by large bushes so I was hidden very well. Plus, no one was around anyway. I made my way along the white house and into the backyard. It was quiet. No signs of anyone. I continued around to the other side of the house and heard repetitive bumping. What is that? I moved along the wall of the house and as I got closer I figured outed what I was hearing.

In unison to the bumping was moaning. It was Naruto's moaning. I could recognize Naruto's voice anywhere and this was definitely him. Oh god, he is getting fucked. It was the first thing that came into my head after seeing him in the bathroom with Konohamaru. I saw a window right in front of me and I fought with myself whether to look into the window or not.

My perversion got the better of me and I peeked into the window and immediately regretted my decision. A large guy with his back to me was pumping away at what I assumed was Naruto underneath him. He was so beefy that I couldn't even see Naruto that well. He was going to work on Naruto and gave everything he had. Naruto was practically screaming he was moaning so loud in pleasure. I stared with my mouth open in astonishment. I guess Naruto is fine. He seems to be having more fun than I ever imagined at the current moment.

Maybe he got a new man and he has been too busy in bed to come to school. I was a little jealous that I wasn't the one fucking Naruto. I figured Naruto had been with other guys but, I kind of hoped I was going to be his first or something. I was dumb to think I was anything special to him.

The two flipped positions and Naruto moved to his back and the top guy made sure he was in better position to fuck. Wait I know that guy. What the fuck? Chouji? Since when did he like guys? Since when did he fuck Naruto? What the fuck? I nearly fell over this time. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I would see Chouji balls deep in another guy's ass.

I stood there in shock. Chouji was fucking Naruto hard. It was a hate fuck if I had ever seen one. It was like Chouji just needed to get off and didn't care about Naruto but, Naruto didn't seem to mind. He bounced happily back and forth as Chouji continued. I felt my pants tighten as my dick hardened. Damn this is hot.

Chouji picked up the pace for a few seconds before grunting and finishing inside Naruto. They both tried to catch their breath as Chouji pulled out. His dick turned limp and slapped against his thigh. He was bigger than I thought. Naruto lowered his legs and remained on the bed. Chouji got dressed and reached into his pocket. He took out some money and threw it on Naruto before leaving.

He paid Naruto? What? Naruto is a hooker? I didn't know what to do. Too many things were happening at once. Chouji liked guys, Naruto was a hooker, and I was standing outside his window like a fucking stalker. I remained hidden from view as I tried to process all this new information.

I heard Chouji's car start and leave the driveway. Explains why I recognized the car. Why do I feel hurt though? It's not like I am anything important to Naruto. I practically raped him earlier this week but, apparently, that doesn't matter since he is just selling himself anyways. Why the fuck did I care anyways. He is obviously fine, and that was why I came so, I don't need to be here anymore.

I returned to my car unseen and went back to the school. My innocent view of Naruto was shattered and a slutty blonde replaced it. I didn't need to worry about Naruto anymore. He obviously knows what he is doing. I parked in the school lot and went into the gym to change for football.

The locker room was noisy with all the team getting ready for practice. I made my way to my locker and found Kankuro rummaging through it. I didn't mind that he kept his stuff in my locker but, did he realty have to rummage through it like that. He was in his white compression shorts again and I could easily make out his dick in them.

"Oh, there you are." Kankuro said seeing it was me. "Do you want your grey shorts or your red ones?" He asked looking in the locker.

"The red ones I suppose." If anyone overheard this conversation it was going to seem very weird. I don't know how this happened but, Kankuro and I have been getting along lately. It's strange and I don't know what to do about it. I looked around to see if anyone heard us and found a few guys were giving us odd looks. Shit. I probably sound like a fag. I sighed and tried to ignore them.

"Here you go." Kankuro handed me the shorts. I proceeded to get naked and pull the red compression shorts on as Kankuro put on his practice gear. I caught Chouji out of the corner of my eye and pretended not to see him.

There was no way I could look at him right now. Why hadn't seen any signs that he was into guys? Why is he paying for it? I' sure there is a guy around that would do it for free. I couldn't fight the urge to look at Chouji again but, when I looked up he had moved and instead I made eye contact with Sasuke who was changing into his soccer gear.

I quickly looked away but, returned to look at Sasuke after a moment to see if he was still looking at me. He was. He truly did not give a fuck. His face was stone cold as he moved his black hair out of his face. God, did I hate that pompous ass. Why is he staring at me?

"Come on, get that sexy ass ready and get out to the field." Kankuro said as he left the locker room. I don't need to be told what to do.

I turned back to see if Sasuke was looking at me and saw that he had left. I finished getting dressed and headed out to the field. Practice was the same as every Friday. We focused on plays that worked against the team we were going to play that week. Kankuro and me worked on different passes. We seemed to be doing pretty well today. Part of me felt great making all the passes while another part of me hated that Kankuro was going to get all the credit after the game.

I looked down the field and saw Chouji push a sled half way across the field and everyone else cheer. He was on fire today. Must be the ass he had this afternoon. Must have been worth the money. Practice ended and everyone headed back to the locker rooms. God, this feels like such a repeat. Day in and day out. Minus the fact that I saw Chouji ass blasting Naruto today.

"Kiba come here for a moment." Coach said as I tried to leave. Huh, what now?

"Yeah Coach?"

"I wanted to tell you what an impressive improvement you've made this week. Whatever you did to correct your personal life worked. You and Kankuro have been working together very well. I Hope it pays off at tomorrow's game." Coach said as he put away his clipboard.

"Thank you Coach. Nothing really just got focused." I said. Fuck me, why is it that everyone thinks Kankuro is the reason I got better. Lee mentioned something at lunch about me being in a better mood lately. I hate this, I don't need Kankuro. He needs me.

I thanked Coach and made my way inside. Friday was the day most people just took all their gear and went home instead of changing so, when I got into the locker room there was only a few people. Kankuro was sitting in just his compression shorts on the bench as I walked to my locker. I ignored him and opened my locker. The second I opened it Kankuro kicked it shut.

I didn't look at him and just held in my anger. I opened my locker again and Kankuro kicked it shut. "What the fuck man?" I yelled.

"Just calm down and wait a minute." Kankuro said calmly.

So, I sat down on the bench next to Kankuro. I listened to the few guys left in the locker room dress and one by one they left. Fuck, that's what he wants. He wants to be alone and for me to fuck him. I told him never again. I am not going to sit here and wait for him to have a chance at me. I stood up and ripped my gear off. I saw Sasuke come in from soccer practice and see me angrily taking off my gear.

He remained silent and watched me. This asshole can leave any time now. I hated when he just silently stared and judged me. He always did that to everyone. He just thought he was so much better than everyone else.

I was just in my football pants when Kankuro stood up behind me. "You can look somewhere else you know. Your eyes can do that." Kankuro said to Sasuke.

"I can look wherever I want." Sasuke said calmly. "Did the dye mix say grape jello or was that a mistake?" Sasuke asked referring to Kankuro's hair.

"Has you always been a piece of shit or is that a choice?" Kankuro said. I knew he hated being called out on the hair and he was going to fight now.

"I see you don't like that. Too bad that is all anyone thinks. Have fun listening to the whispers." Sasuke grabbed his bag and left the locker room.

"Who was that dick wad?" Kankuro asked.

"Sasuke. He thinks he is better than everyone else. Also, his face does always look like that." I said laughing a little.

"He looks like he is taking a constant shit." Kankuro said joining in my laughter.

"No just like he is pain from being around idiot all the time, just to realize he is the idiot." I said. We laughed harder at that. No one was left in the locker room now when we finally stopped laughing.

"I am going to start the showers." Kankuro said getting up and walking into the shower room. I listened as the water started running and stream poured out into the locker room.

I sighed and considered my choice. I have to take a shower either way. Either go in and take control and fuck Kankuro or shower fast and ignore him the entire time. Kankuro's shorts came flying out of the shower room and landed on the floor in front of me. Damn that was kind of hot. That tipped the scale. I pulled off my pants and walked into the shower. Kankuro was sitting on the floor with his legs spread. He had soap all over his ass and sat rubbing his hole as I walked in.

Well I guess he was right. The week wasn't over and I was back for more. God, I hate myself but, I craved being in him. My dick itched for it all week and I can't fight it anymore. "You fucking tease." I said walking towards him.

He smiled knowing he got exactly what he wanted. He leaned back and waited for me. I lowered myself to him and held my semi hard dick. "It's not going to get hard by itself." I said shaking it at him.

He smiled and slid forward opening his mouth. He gently took my cock in his mouth and swallowed as much as he could. It felt like warm velvet. He was so good. I closed my eyes and let him got to work. He tongued the head and played with my balls. I grew to full length in no time. I placed a hand on his head and pushed further down his throat. He accepted all of it and I moaned in pleasure.

I pulled out of his mouth and pushed him back. His legs opened and his hole waited for it punishment. I rocked forward and positioned myself. I smiled as I pushed my dick in. Heaven washed over me. I didn't hide the fact that I liked it and moaned loudly. It was better than I remembered. Kankuro moaned too. As much as he wanted to be in charge he was a slave to my dick. He thought about it ten times more than I thought about his ass. It was in the way he moaned. That little slut.

I fucked Kankuro like it was my job. The shower was hot and steamy as we moaned in perfect harmony. It was not like the first time we fucked. This time I wanted it as bad as he did. I wanted to have all of his ass. I wanted to be as deep as I could in him. My balls slapped against his ass as the water ran down my body. Kankuro threw his head back and his hair flopped back soaking wet. I loved this. His smooth body was glistening in the water. I ran my hands up and down him lingering on his nipples.

I toyed with them as I picked up my pace. Kakuro wrapped his legs around my body to hold onto me. I was in the zone now. I had a look of determination on my face. I was focused on fucking and didn't care who was under me. I need to cum and was going to do whatever I needed. I leaned over Kankuro and fucked my last few pumps in him as I felt myself cum. I emptied myself into Kankuro again and it was everything I wanted. I opened my eyes to see that Kankuro was cumming all over himself. He shot a few good spurts onto himself. He collapsed onto the tile as I held myself above him.

"Fuck, you are the only person to ever get me to cum like that you know." Kankuro said panting.

"Told you I'm good." I said trying to catch my breath. Damn it, why do I think he is cute? This is dangerous. I don't need to be falling for someone right now. I pulled my dick out and stood up. I helped Kankuro up. He was wobbly and I smiled a little.

"Wow, damn I can't walk." He laughed trying to stand. "Are you seriously still hard?" I looked down to see my dick still hard as a rock standing straight out.

"I guess I am. It was that good." I said. Why did I say that? Yeah sure I want to fuck him again, I still feel the urge to cum even though I just did but, he might start to think I like him.

"I don't know if I can." He said leaning on the wall. Now was my chance.

"Too bad." I changed my mentality and pushed him into the wall and pinned him there. "I need it still." I said as I shoved my still throbbing cock back into his still slick with cum ass. It went right in with no issue. He winched in pain as I fucked him as hard as I did before. I was going to last twice as long now that I just cummed. It was going to be great.

"Shit!" Kankuro said but in a serious voice.

"What?" I asked in between grunts.

"We forgot to go get you tested. We are doing that Monday for sure now that you are going to use my ass regularly." He said.

"Oh, shut up and left me fuck you." I said. I didn't want to talk about this right now. I wanted to enjoy my fuck not worry about if I'm healthy.

I finished in him after fifteen minutes and it was amazing. Everything was great. I went home more relaxed than ever. My mom even commented on how happy I was. She wondered if I was on drugs jokingly. I went to bed and laid down. I felt great and tomorrow's game was going to be fantastic. My phone buzzed and I rolled over to check it.

'Why were you at my house?' A text from Naruto with a picture from a security camera of me peeking in the window. Fuck! I fucked up this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: God of Konoha

I was panicking. All the relaxation I had left my body in such a hurry I was light headed. I just kept reading Naruto's text. 'Why were you at my house?'. I was sure he hadn't seen me at all. He was preoccupied and no one was around so, how did he know? Should I play dumb and pretend I have no idea what he is talking about? Do I admit it? Maybe just ignore him and he will go away. No Kiba that is dumb, there is no way he will just ignore you.

'What do you mean?' I sent back. I guess playing it dumb is the safe option.

'You were sneaking around my house you creep.' He replied. I didn't answer for a while. I needed to know how he felt about this before I answered or I was going to fuck it up. Which it already may be too late. 'We have security cameras around our house. I saw you.' He eventually sent.

Ok, so that's how he knows. Fuck, there is no wat to lie about that. 'You hadn't been at school for a few days so, I wanted to make sure you were ok.' I replied hoping the truth was enough.

'So, you decided to creep around my house instead of using the front door?'

'I didn't know if you'd ignore me like you did with your phone.' I sent. He didn't text right back so, I must have made some kind of a point. In all honesty, I have no clue why I didn't use the front door. Maybe I'm afraid to face him still for what I did?

'Well, I was busy. Sorry, I should have replied. You still shouldn't have done that. My uncle is a paranoid man.' Naruto answered finally.

'Yeah, I shouldn't have. I just wanted to make sure you were ok after what happened.' I said.

'After what?' he replied.

'You know. What I did.'

'No, seriously don't know what you're talking about.' Naruto sent.

'What happened in the weight room of the school.' God, was he honestly just trying to force me to say it out loud?

'Oh, that. It's ok. Worse things have happened.'

'What do you mean worse?' I asked.

'I assume you saw what I was doing today. Well, some people aren't as nice.' Naruto said. Damn I almost forgot about that in my panic. The image of Naruto underneath Chouji came back into my head and I tried to cast it out to no avail.

'Yeah, I saw. Why?' It was all I could think to ask. I had a million questions flying around in my head and I couldn't sort through them.

'He says it part of his good luck routine.' Naruto said.

'Good luck?'

'Yeah. One time at a party he got so drunk that he thought I was a girl and fucked me in the ass. When he woke up with me next to him he freaked and ran. Yet, that was the same day he had his best game of his life. So, now before every game he comes over and fucks me to keep up the good luck.'

'Then he pays you?' I said. Chouji was always the superstitious one on the team. He also walks the same path to the field game day and has a special towel for luck.

'He just does that. I never ask but, it's hard to say no sometimes.'

'It makes you look like a serious hooker' I said.

'I know. But, spying on people at their own homes makes you look like a creep so, don't talk.'

'Whatever it's not my body, not my issue.' I said. I really didn't care what he did now. I don't think he will turn me in now. Anyways, he is selling himself and I don't need to be with someone like that.

'No need to be an ass. In case you didn't notice, he was actually pretty damn good'

'Oh, I figured since you screamed like a whore' I said.

'You would know since, you seemed to treat me like one.' He said. I wanted to apologize but, now with that attitude I dug my heels in and didn't want to do it. He was being mean and I wanted to do the same back to him.

'Well it was hard to tell what end I was shoving it in since, both your face and ass accept dick. That's just how all whores work.' I knew that was going to set him off. He didn't answer at all for the rest of the night and I finally fell asleep.

I didn't set any alarm since it was a Saturday. I woke up around 11 am and saw my phone still next to me in bed. I rolled over and looked to see if Naruto replied back. I still had no messages. Damn I really pissed him off. Oh well, he will get over it eventually.

I didn't have to be at the field till six tonight for the game so, I had some time to myself for once. I got up and got dressed to head out into town. My hair was messy as usual and I didn't even bother to mess with it today because I knew it was not going to look the way I wanted it too. I wore some dark jeans and a red v-neck shirt with a grey hoody over top to stay warm.

Both Hana and mom were working today so the house was quiet. Even Akamaru was asleep when I came downstairs. He looked up at me and laid back down. He decided sleep was better than me. I grabbed a banana from the kitchen and hopped in my car. As soon as I started my car, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered after seeing Kankuro's number.

"Oh good, you're up. Where are you?" He asked.

"In my driveway, Why?"

"Your Driveway? That's a weird place to be. Anyways, we need to get you tested. Meet me at the school in 10 minutes." He said.

"Not this again. I told you I'm clean. I don't need to be tested." I protested.

"I told you if you want to keep cumming in my ass then we need to be sure."

"No, not today with the game tonight."

"Yes, it will take one hour tops. Then we can have more fun." He teased.

"Not happening!" I said but, my dick twitched at the thought. "I need to focus, as should you."

"Fine then I will just have to come over sometime and introduce myself to your mother and father." He said.

"You wouldn't." I knew he would. He was just that crazy. He wouldn't say anything about the sex but, he would leave enough hints that it would make her wonder. Dad I haven't even seen in years so, that doesn't matter.

"You know it. So, you better hurry to the school. Bye." He hung up before I could answer.

Ugh, I really don't wanna do this. I drove to the school reluctantly and saw Kankuro standing in the middle of the parking lot alone. I pulled up next to him and he quickly jumped into the car.

"It is freezing out today." He said rubbing his hands next to the car heater.

"How did you get here?" I asked not seeing a car in the parking lot.

"I had a friend drop me off." He said. Strange, never heard him talk about anyone else before. Maybe I just wasn't listening.

"Ok, so where am I going?" I asked reluctantly.

"The clinic over by the town hall."

"There isn't anything there," I said confused. There was only a lone house by the town hall.

"My town hall in Sun, idiot." He said like it was obvious.

"Sorry, my mistake." I said like a sarcastic asshole as I drove towards Sun. Kankuro wouldn't shut up the entire ride and talked about becoming a Senior and going to college. I hadn't even really considered college yet. I know I should be looking but, I just hadn't decided what I wanted to do or where to even go. I am so behind.

When we got to the clinic it was quiet. Only a few cars where in the parking lot and the building was an old house converted into an office. We walked in the front door and Kankuro lead the way to the front secretary.

"Hi, we are here from some testing. Make sure we are clean." Kankuro winked as he said clean and the secretary must have understood exactly what he meant. The secretary was an older woman and she handed me and Kankuro a clip board with some papers to fill out and directed us to a waiting room.

I took a seat and looked over the few pieces of paper. "What is all this?" I asked.

"It's just some stuff about who you are and why you are here. Nothing to worry about." He said as he quickly began to fill in boxes.

I filled out as much as I could from my memory. I didn't remember all my medical information since, normally my mother fills it all out for me. Maybe I should start knowing this stuff. A nurse came out and asked for whoever was next. It was only me and Kankuro in the waiting room so we looked at each other. He sighed and went in first.

He disappeared behind the door and my heart began to race. I was nervous. My palms became sweaty and I felt hot. My eyes darted around the room looking for a way to get out without being seen but, the clerk was sitting at the desk and there was no way by.

"Next?" Asked the nurse behind the door.

I slowly rose and followed her. I was scared. What if I have a disease? How will I tell my mother? How long will I have to live? I sat in a chair as the nurse took my chart and explained to me what she was going to do. I barley heard her I only caught test, blood, and small prick as my head began to swim.

The nurse took a vial of blood and left the room. I felt the room spin and I tried to focus. It wasn't from the blood loss. I was scared to know the truth. I didn't want to think about how hard my life would be if I was positive for something and gave it to Naruto. Naruto? Why is he in my head right now? He was out whoring around. If I got anything it's probably from him. That slut.

The nurse came in and starred at her with worried eyes. She smiled and said I was all clear. I smiled. I smiled with joy for the first time in a long time. She showed me out and I meet Kankuro in the waiting room. He was waiting for me.

"So how did it go? You going to die?" He asked.

"No, I'm clean." I said trying to relax.

"Good, so am I." We both sighed in relief. "Ok, let's get back to get ready for the game."

We hurried back to my house and tried to get ready for the game. We still had a few hours before we had to be there but I knew Kankuro had something on his mind. It was my dick in his ass. I couldn't blame him. Now that one worry was lifted from my shoulder I felt free and I wanted to celebrate.

I had Kankuro naked and on his back before the door to my bedroom closed. My shirt flew off as Kankuro reached up to slide my pants off. There was no foreplay this time. We both wanted it too much. I positioned myself as my boxers slide off and with a little spit I slid right into Kankuro. He left out a huge sigh as he relaxed under me as I pressed my dick in further.

It was a quick fuck. A raw uninterrupted fuck that I needed to drain my worries and boy did I drain them. I unloaded a massive amount into Kankuro as I grunted in the last few pumps. I stepped back to admire my work. Kankuro held his legs to his chest and exposed his ass off the side of my bed. His ass was perfecta and plump. It was red and leaking one dribble of my cum and I loved it.

"Hold that cum in for the whole game. I will make you play better." I said as I reached for my pants.

"You know it. I planned on it anyways." Kankuro said rolling off the bed to get dressed.

We didn't say much after that. I wanted to get into the zone and not worry about other things. Kankuro sat on the floor and stretched to loosen up for the game. I sat at my desk and drank some pre-workout to get revved up. I felt the caffeine buzz through my veins as watched Kankuro bend forward.

Why was I tolerating him? He had done nothing for me. I didn't like his attitude, hair, weird face paint, or even his personality. Yet, here I was fucking him more often than anyone else I had ever been with. Maybe it was because he was the only one to stick around. I freaked out at him and he stayed. Everyone else always left or just stopped talking to me.

"Are you ready to go?" Kankuro asked standing up.

"Yeah, let's go." I said snapping out of my daze.

Kankuro cranked the music in my car as we made our way to the school. At least he had good taste in music. It was loud and hard and I loved it. I was ready to take on the world when I parked the car. I ran into the locker room jumping and running. Music was playing in the locker room too though not as good as Kankuro's. I patted a rhythm on Chouji's shoulder pads as I walked past.

He smiled at me as I danced to my locker. I almost forgot what he had done yesterday but, Naruto flashed in my mind. I threw it aside. I was not going to let him threw me off my focus. I changed and waited for Coach to come into the locker room.

I sat between Chouji and Kankuro on the bench as Coach began covering the strategy for the game. I knew it inside and out by now. We have been covering it all week. I was to stay wide the whole game, it was their weak spot. Their defense sucked at the corners and with my speed it was sure to get the yardage.

We revved ourselves up and ran out to the field. The hometown crowd was small but loud. They cheered as we took to the field. At the whistle the game was under way and it was a blur. I got the ball a dozen times and scored two touchdowns. I felt light as a feather and as bright as the sun. Nothing could stop me. For the rest of the game we lead and at the end game horn the crowd rushed onto the field. We won by 13 points. Everyone was hugging and cheering.

My mom and Hana waved from the bleachers. They didn't like to crowd me after a game because I was so intense win or lose. Kankuro was hugging his parents, or so I assumed, and they seemed normal compared to Kankuro. I looked around and saw Hinata walking towards me. She avoided people as best she could and not succeeding.

"Congratulations! You did great." Hinata said when she finally reached me. She had no clue what had happened in the game but, at least she came and cheered me on.

"Thanks!" I hugged her and she jumped back after. I must be covered in sweat. She waved goodbye as she slipped back into the crowd. I saw everyone start to clear off the field and I made my way back towards the gym. It was pretty busy in the gym lobby too. The wrestling team also had a match tonight so, they were still getting through their stuff.

I decided to poke my head in to see what was going on. A few matches were happening at once and no knowing the sport made it hard to keep up. I literally knew nothing about this sport. I saw Konohamru sitting on a bench close by. He was in a singlet and had the top pulled down and exposed his defined chest. Damn he was sexy for a sophomore. I can see why Naruto sucked his cock in a bathroom stall.

He got up and walked out into the side hall by the locker rooms. Wonder where he was going. I watched the other wrestlers and the other team had some good-looking guys too. The lower weight classes seemed to be cute but, there was no way I was hunting for anything right now. I was so high on the win I knew I needed to leave before I got myself in trouble. I left the gym and went to the locker room.

There standing on his phone in his half off singlet was Konohamru. His moppy brown hair was wet with sweat as he scrolled through his phone alone. Must be looking for a ride home or something. I walked past him and he glanced at me only to return to his phone within an instant. Then he did a double take.

"Hey, have you seen Naruto?" Konohamaru asked looking up from his phone.

"No, why would I?" I snapped back.

"Oh, sorry." He was taken back by my sudden attitude. "I thought you hung out with him. Never mind then."

"Why looking to get another blow job." I don't know why I said it but, I did. I just threw it at him like a punch. His eyes widened and his face went pale. Maybe I was jealous or just wanted to make the wrestling star feel less special.

"Umm… no, I don't… know what you are taking about." He said putting his phone down. He tried to back up but the wall behind him stopped him.

"Oh, yes you do. Bathroom stall ring any bells. I saw you and Naruto." I crossed my arms and cornered him. I wanted to make him feel inferior. Remind him that he is only a sophomore. He didn't know what to say. He looked into my eyes and saw how serious I was then looked to the floor.

I looked at his chest in the meantime. Damn was he hot. He had more defined muscles than anyone I had ever seen. It wasn't like he was bulky but, not a single ounce of fat was present. He must spend hours in the gym.

"Don't tell anyone. Please." He said quietly.

"What was that?" I had heard him but, I wanted to hear it again.

"Please don't tell anyone. I'm not gay." He begged as he looked up at me. He was only a few inches smaller than me but, it was enough to make me look bigger. I had him right where I wanted him.

"I won't. But, when I call or text you for something you answer immediately and do whatever I ask. Got it?" I said. I wanted more or less for him to be in his place but, a personal slave would be nice. I don't know what I will do with him but, I like the idea.

"What no way!" He protested. Wrong thing to say.

I slammed him into the wall with one hand. He was shocked and all the fight left him. "Yes, or I will show the entire school a picture with your cock in Naruto's mouth." I had no photo but, I felt I needed some more leverage. He didn't entirely believe me though. "You didn't think I'd leave without a picture, did you?" He thought about it for a moment and realized that I was probably telling the truth.

"Fine, I'll do what you say." Konohamru wasn't so tough after all.

"Hand me your phone." I took his phone and put my number in it and sent myself a text so I had his number. "Go on now." I handed back his phone and he hurried back into the gym. This was going to be fun.

I went into the locker room to find everyone on the team still celebrating. Music was blaring and guys were throwing towels and gear all around. It was like we won the state championships but, it was only the game to secure the playoffs. We still had more games to win if we wanted to win states.

I undressed and threw on some sweats. I wanted to shower at home tonight. I didn't want to deal with people anymore. I wonder where Kankuro went? I hope he doesn't show up at my house. I really don't want to see him for the rest of the weekend.

I eventually got home, after being congratulated by everyone, and found the house quiet. Mom normally goes to bed early and Hana hides in her room. I needed some silence. I wanted to relax. I went into my room and stripped down to get into the shower. Akamaru was on my bed sound asleep as I went into the bathroom.

Steam rose from the shower as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was amazing. I was such a high I couldn't believe it. I felt immortal. I was clean, we won the game, I played like a god, Kankuro's ass was mine to fuck whenever, and now I had a personal slave whenever I wanted. Next week was going to be fun and I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I just don't get it. I have looked over the math problem like ten times even with the solutions and it just doesn't make any sense. I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at the solution again. I give up. My brain is not ready for this much thought on a Monday morning. I just sat at my desk and pretended to do the worksheet until the bell rang.

"Ok, if you have not finished the worksheet it will be your homework tonight. Dismissed." Mr. Hatake said as we all stood up to leave.

I went to my locker and found Hinata standing by it waiting for me. "Good Morning Kiba, how was your weekend?" She asked.

"Good, just sat around and relaxed." I said as I put my books away.

"You didn't go to any parties after your big win?"

"Nah, I wasn't in the mood. Plus, half of those parties get out of hand too quickly." I lied. I loved those parties. I normally drank enough to actually tolerate people for a while, though that meant I would usual puke late in the night. I didn't go out because I was done with people. I needed sometime to myself for once after the long week with Kankuro up my ass. Actually, I was up his but that general idea.

"Oh, I get that. That's why I never go too" Hinata was too pure for this school. She always did what was right and never stepped on anyone's toes. She was the complete opposite of me who always seemed to fuck shit up. Why she stuck around me was a mystery. Maybe she thought she could fix me.

"Yeah, so I just stayed at home." She nodded but, seemed like she wanted to ask me something. I left the conversation open for a moment to see if she would say something but, she never did. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later." I walked on towards the gym.

I wasn't sure how I was going to react to Naruto in gym class today. Should I ignore him or just treat him like I always have? I entered the locker room to see that most everyone was done changing. I went to my locker and got changed. I had to move most of Kankuro's shit out of the way to even find my stuff. It is a good thing he doesn't go to the same school. I can only take so much of him.

I turned around once in a while to see if Naruto was there but, no signs of him. He was in math class this morning so, he should be here. Everyone had left the locker room when I finished tying my shoes. I started to head out when someone came running in. All I saw was a flash of yellow as a fist met my cheek.

My head whipped around and nearly slammed into a locker. It hurt definitely but, wasn't the hardest hit I had ever taken. My anger flared up like someone poured gasoline on a fire. I swung back around ready to punch back as hard as I could until I saw who it was. Naruto had tears in his eyes as he clenched his fists. The tears flooded his blues eyes and ran down his face like a stream.

I held back my punch but not my anger. "What the fuck was that about?" I yelled.

"You ass!" He yelled back at me. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You just punched me in the face."

"You deserve so much more than that." He said. "Why do you hate me?"

I didn't say anything at first. I didn't hate him at all. Sure, maybe I pretended like I did or had moments where I might have but, I never really did. I wanted too. I wanted to hate him and throw him away but, the second I looked into his eyes I was right back to where I started. "I don't…"

"You're worthless. I hope you fall in a hole and never get out." He turned around and left. It was like a sudden gust of wind that came in and knocked everything over. It was almost as if it never happened and I was left questioning if it really did. The sting on my jaw reminded me it did. I rubbed my face as I tried to calm myself.

The anger rolled in me but, I was able to keep it down. Naruto's eyes distracted more than anything. The calming blue had always captured my attention but, this time the tears were what I focused on. I had never seen him cry before. It was heartbreaking.

I dragged myself out into the gym but, paused for a moment before going in. What if Naruto just told everyone what happened? They would ask why he was crying surely if they saw him. Then he would tell the entire class about me and what I did and saw. God, I can't go in there.

The door in front of me flew open and smacked me in the face. I stumbled back as Sakura poked his head out.

"FUCK! Watch it you asshole." I screamed as I pressed my hand to my face. My face throbbed and I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Sakura came to the door and saw what she had done. "You're not even bleeding you will be fine." She said examining my face.

"You bashed me in the face."

"You play football. I'm sure you get hit harder than that. You shouldn't be standing behind doors anyways." She said turning to head back into the gym.

"Seriously? No need to be a bitch." I whispered under my breath.

"What did you say?" She paused at the door.

"I said, you don't have to be a bitch!" I stood up and looked down at her. She was a head shorter than me and I could see where the pink dye in her hair was fading out. She seemed as fake as her hair color. Always had in my opinion which is why I hardly ever talk to her.

"Watch it. I don't need a reason to slug you and now you're giving me one." She said turning to face me.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can just punch me?" I said utterly confused.

"I don't deal with people's shit. So just cool it." She left me in the hall holding my face as she went into the gym. "He is coming." I heard her say. That must be why she came out here. Coach must have been wondering where I was.

I rubbed my face and tried not to show that my face still hurt as I walked into the gym. I had almost forgotten about Naruto until I noticed that he wasn't even there. I took another look around the room to make sure but, he was nowhere to be found. A game of dodgeball was in motion as I walked up to coach.

"Sorry for being late Coach."

"You've been all over the place this last week Kiba. It didn't affect the game on Saturday but, don't let it start affecting your game. Get whatever issue you have under control." Coach said watching the game.

"Yes sir." I said as I walked onto the court to start the game. The game was kind of boing. No one really seemed into it and it was basically Lee and me trying to get each other out. I was just going through the motions and my mind lingered on Naruto. How many times was he going to dictate my thoughts? It seems like he has been on my mind constantly this last week. Ever since I saw that tattoo. Shit, I forgot about that. I was originally trying to see what his tattoo was.

It didn't go well since it turned into me finding out he whores himself out and he thinks that I am the one to blame for destroying his life somehow. Like I did anything. He did it all to himself. He is just mad someone found out.

Gym ended and I got ready to go to my next class. I waited in the hall for the bell to ring so I could leave the gym lobby, Sakura walked up to me.

"Look you're alive. See told you you'd be alright." She sarcastically said.

"You are just out to get me aren't you?" I had blown off enough steam in gym class now that her attitude didn't really bug me.

"No, just don't like whining."

"You hit me in the face with a door." I said.

"Like I said, you get hit by giant guys running at you. You can handle a door." She said. The bell rang and I started off towards my next class. Sakura walked next to me and continued talking. "I know I can."

"You sure about that?" I said unconvinced.

"Yes! I could even handle you hitting me." She seemed insulted. There wasn't much to her. She wasn't weak but, there was no way she could stand a hit from me.

"No way"

"You want to bet?"

"No, I am not going to kill you to prove a point."

"Seriously, let's do this." She tied convincing me.

"I said no." God, does she want to die?

"I will meet you in the back field after school. You better show up or you are a coward." She said as she ducted into a classroom before I could respond.

Damn it. I am not meeting her. I am not going to break her neck just to show that she is wrong. She can wait out there all night for all I care.

Yet I somehow found myself out on the back field after school. I figured that I just won't hit her at full force and she will see the difference between us and end it there. I didn't need any rumors spreading about me incase Naruto gets the idea to join in with what I did. The less about me in the school the better.

Sakura was there in her gym clothes that she wore earlier today stretching. I had called Konohamaru to come with me today so I at least had a witness to say she wanted it. I left Konohamaru by the empty stands as I walked out to meet Sakura. He was not excited to be out her for no reason but, he wasn't going to tell me that. After all he was me new slave.

"So, you did come, and you brought an audience?" She said looking past me to Konohamaru.

"Yeah, I needed a witness to make sure you don't say I attacked you after I knock you flat on the ground. He owes me a favor anyways." I said putting my backpack down and stretching my legs.

"Yeah, more like make sure I have a witness to make sure you don't lie about getting beaten by a girl.

"Whatever let's just get this over with." I said getting into a ready stance. What am I doing? I'm about to run over a girl because she teased me. Am I really this dumb?

I ran forward as soon as she gave the go ahead. I decided I would go for about 50% my normal strength so I wouldn't kill her. I ran ahead and felt my weight crash into her. Yet, I stopped dead. I crashed into her and neither of us moved. Holy shit, she stopped me.

I backed up and looked at her shocked. She smiled. "Told you."

"Again. I didn't hit you at full force." I said getting ready again.

"Oh, sure you didn't. Fine I can do it."

I ran again and hit her harder, maybe 75% of my full strength and the same thing happened. I stopped. This time she slid back a little but she stopped me. Fuck.

"Again!" I yelled lining up for one last shot. She laughed again as I got ready for another run. I gave it all I had this time and I wasn't going to hold back. This time as I went to lower my shoulder she stepped put to the side. I couldn't stop and fell right on my face and skidded into the grass.

"Fucking bitch. That was dirty." I said with mud all u my face and clothes. "I could have hurt myself." I started to get up but, she quickly came over and sat on my chest pinning me to the ground.

"Told you I would win. I am stronger than I look but, that last one you may have got me. So, I wasn't going to let you win. Though in all honesty this was my main goal." She said leaning in closer and placing her hands on my chest.

I froze. Her attitude toward me changed in an instant. Was she into me? "You could have seriously hurt me." It was all I could think to say. She was distracting me. Where he boobs always that big? Was her shirt always that low cut?

"Stop worrying. Let me help keep your mind off of it." She leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. It was sweet. Her cherry lip balm cover my lips as she pressed into me. It had been so long since I had kissed a girl I forgot how sweet it can be. I kissed her back and placed on hand on the back of her head.

We kissed for what seemed like seconds but, it must have been longer because when I opened my eyes Konohamaru was standing a few steps away on the edge of my vison. I was still kissing Sakura when he motioned to his wrist about the time. Shit, I have practice in a little while. I rolled my eyes and waved him away.

I pulled away from Sakura. "I have practice or I would stay I swear."

"Well, then meet me at my house after practice. Ill text you the address." She said getting up off of me. I had a little bit of a hard one from her grinding on me. Where did all of this come from? I swear she hated me a minute ago, now she wants me to come over after practice?

"Ok sounds good. I'll see you then." I said walking towards Konohamaru giving him a look of excitement.

"Oh also, don't shower. I like the sweat." She winked and walked towards her car. Damn, that was hot.

"I didn't sign up to watch you make out with people." Konohamaru said as we walked back towards the school.

"Well don't just put your dick out for anyone to suck in public next time." I said. "To be honest though I wasn't expecting that either. I thought she hated me."

"I thought she did too. Must be she saw that ass and liked it." He said as his eyes wandered to my ass.

"Oh, so that's why you have been walking behind me more. Listen no one gets that and keep it up I'll be in your ass." I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him down to show him I meant business.

"Fine, I will stop." By his tone, I knew he meant it. Mostly. He was the type to fuck anything that moved but, definitely not the type to get fucked so threatening him with things like that worked.

He seemed like he was a lot like me in some ways. He seemed to like both men and women equally like me. Though I never really put a title to it. I just liked looking at women as men. Maybe he didn't think that probably just wanted to get his dick sucked and Naruto just seemed to be there. I will have to ask him sometime. He also didn't seem as much of a prick as I thought initially. Even though I've only talked to him like three times he is not what I imagined.

We made it back to the school and I went into the locker room to change. I sent Konohamaru back to his stuff but, told him to meet me in front of the school after his practice. I wanted to talk to him.

I arrived at my gym locker to find Kankuro standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Where the fuck have you been? I texted you like three times." Kankuro said softly.

"I had something to do. What is it to you?" I said pushing past him to get to my stuff. He stopped me by steeping in front of me. He was in his typical white compression shorts.

"Well in case you forgot, we have practice and I need you there. It starts in five minutes." He said looking around to see most of the team was already out of the locker room.

"I will be out there don't worry." I said annoyed. I didn't need him to watch me. I was a big boy and could handle myself. Plus, where had he been all weekend? I didn't check up on him since I didn't see him.

"Hurry up then." He said as he put his pants on. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"I said I would be ready in time. Don't tell me to rush." He was pissing me off now.

"Oh, are you really going to get mad at me for telling you to hurry? What are you five?" He looked down to his pants again after he finished his sentence. I took advantage of it and shoved him hard into the lockers. He was off balance from trying to get dressed and he had no way to catch himself.

His face crashed into a handle and cut his forehead. Blood ran down his face and over his eye. He laid on the floor with a blank expression as if he had no idea as to what just happened. I caught him off guard. When he saw, he was bleeding he panicked and started to hyperventilate. He tried to stand but, couldn't take his eyes off the bloody hand he held in front of him.

I knew that head wounds always bled way worse than they actually were. I was sure I had just cut him a little and it was just going to bleed like a waterfall. Yet, maybe he didn't know that he just panicked more and more.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" He said between breaths.

"Calm down. It's just a little cut. It only looks bad because it is on your head. You'll be fine." I said looking to see the cut but, I didn't move from where I was. He didn't appear to hear anything I said and only continues to look at the blood.

"What did you do?" He repeated. I went and got some paper towels from the bathroom and held them up to his head. The blood already started to clot and it seemed to be almost done.

"Here hold these to your head. It's almost done bleeding." I forced him to take the paper towels and went to get more. I started to clean up the floor as he sat on the bench holding his head.

"You're a real ass you know that." He said.

I shot him a glance that frightened him. It was the second time I had seen him truly scared. His face went pale and he was afraid I was going to hit him again. I wasn't but, I wanted him to be afraid for once. He was silent as I cleaned the floor.

When I was done, he went to the bathroom to check on his head as I got dressed. I went into the bathroom to check on him and once I saw that he had a tiny cut, that was barely noticeable, I left to go the field. We started practice and Kankuro eventually joined us and no one even noticed the cut. He did avoid me the entire practice though.

When practice ended Kankuro just left. He didn't go back to the locker room and I didn't see him again that day. I had other things on my mind by then. I didn't shower and just threw on a black tank and some pants. I went to the front of the school to find Konohamaru waiting by the stairs.

"Why do I have to go?" Konohamaru asked as we walked to my car.

"No reason at all. I just want to talk to you." I said unlocking my car in the back of the lot. "So, Naruto huh?" I asked getting in.

"What about it?"

"Why him? How did it happen the first time?" I asked.

"He asked me. It was after a wrestling match that he was at and I don't know he just liked walked up to me and straight up asked. It was weird. I was so hyped up on the win that just said yes without thinking." He said as started to drive to Sakura's house. She had texted me the address at the end of practice like she had said.

"Don't lie, you thought about and you wanted it." I glanced over and saw that he was trying not show that I was right. "I know because I want the same thing."

He looked over at me with wide eyes. He had no clue that I was into guys. If I was going to get him to open up a little I needed him to know I was like him.

"Yes, I have fucked some guys along with some girls before. Naruto sucked me off once." Sure I may have been more forceful than I needed to be but it happened.

"Wow. Did not expect that." He said. "You seemed to be the 'pussy all day' kind of guy."

"Well once you realize how nice some ass is it's hard to go back." I laughed a little as did he. He must have fucked a guy before based on his reaction. Wonder if it was Naruto?

"So, is Sakura just another fuck buddy?" He asked.

"I guess so. I didn't think that she was into me but, if she is willing I am so into it." I said.

"I know right. She is so fucking hot. Her ass has to be the best at school."

"I was more focused on her tits. They are amazing. I can't wait to see them up close." I said pulling up into Sakura's driveway.

"Wait, do I have to wait in the car?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're stuck there till I come out." I said getting out of the car.

"What! That's lame. Can I just walk home?"

"No, stay here." I said as I closed the car door.

I walked up the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell. It took a moment but eventually, Sakura answered the door. She was in nothing but a white shirt. He nipples barely showed through the shirt and it looked like she only had panties on underneath. Damn, she was amazing.

"About time you showed up. I almost called to tell you to not come." She said inviting me in.

"Sorry, practice ran late." I walked into the house. It was nothing special. A nice two-floor house that matched all the other houses on the street. These developments always seemed strange to me since every house was almost identical.

"Well, it is my turn to give you a work out now." She wrapped her arms around my neck and closed the front door all in one motion. She then kissed me. I could feel the urge in her. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her back. We made out for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"Follow me." She said softly as he pulled me towards a door. She led me down to the finished basement that had an entertainment center and a coach. It looked really nice but, I was more interested in Sakura. She pushed me into a recliner and sat on my lap. She kissed me again and raised my arms.

She went to lift my shirt up when all of a sudden I heard a clicking noise. I looked up to see my hands being cuffed to a pole behind the chair. I jerked them away from the pole but it was too late and they were already locked. Sakura quickly jumped off of me and backed up. That was when I realized we weren't alone.

Tenten came out from behind the chair to stand next to Sakura. Her hair was up in two buns and the look of hatred painted her face. Shit! What was going on? Then it hit me. Naruto came out from another room in the corner and stood next to Sakura.

"Told you he would follow he pussy. Thinks too much with his dick for his own good." Tenten said placing her hands on her hips.

"Now it's time for some payback." Naruto said walking towards me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Fuck! This was bad. Naruto just looked at me with a blank stare. He was hurting on the inside. I could see it in his eyes. Sakura was wiping her lips with her sleeve and Naruto moved closer. How could I be so stupid? I fell for the simplest trick in the book, follow the pussy. God, why is my dick in charge of my thoughts?

"So, Naruto, what do we do first?" Tenten asked. She was always a tough girl. She was always the first to speak up and seemed like she was always looking to fight.

"I want to speak to him alone." Naruto said. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other then decided to do as he asked. They went back upstairs as Naruto leaned in. "Why?"

"Why what?" I responded.

"Why did you do that to me?" He asked.

"Why what? I need details." I asked annoyed.

"Why you shoved your dick in my mouth you ass?" He yelled at me. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I thought we already talked about this?" I said. He didn't seem upset when we texted about it.

"Well, I was lying. I tried to be ok with it but, I'm not." He was trying to hold back tears.

"Then why didn't you say so damn it."

"What was I going to say? Thanks for listening as I tell you that you rapped my face!" He emphasized the word rape and I cringed at the mention of it. He noticed. "Oh does that word bother you? Rape. Rape. Rape." I cringed every time he said it.

"Stop!" Yelled.

"Why? You didn't when I asked." He starred me down. I tried to look away but, I couldn't. His eyes told me everything he was feeling and I couldn't stand it. He was the one person I couldn't stand to see in pain and I don't know why?

"I don't know," I said softly.

"Yes, you do damn it. Don't lie." He said looking me in the eye.

I felt my eyes start to fill with tears. It had been a while since I cried from sorrow. "I really don't. I didn't mean too. I just found out you were who I thought and I got mad and didn't know how to handle it. It just happened and I couldn't control myself." My voice cracked and tears fell from my eyes. The strong persona I had fell away leaving the broken me exposed.

It must have shocked Naruto that it was that easy to break me. Normally no one sees this side of me but, I was weak around Naruto. He stepped back and looked at me in disbelief. I didn't want to say it but, I couldn't help it.

"That isn't a good enough for what you did to me." Naruto said regaining his composure.

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know?" He said after a moment. "This was Tenten's idea when I told her what happened." He said looking embarrassed.

"Why did you tell her?" I realized it was a stupid question the moment after I asked it.

"Because I was upset asshole. She saw me crying and I just had to tell someone." He said trying not to show how weak he felt talking about the matter. "What you did was wrong."

"I know that but, I don't know that to do."

"That's because there is nothing to do. What you did is done and you can never take it back." He seemed angry now. Maybe I did more damage than I thought.

"So why lock me in this chair?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. I think Tenten wants to kick your ass. I have no clue why Sakura is here. I think Tenten told her the plan and she just hates you so she wanted in." Naruto sat down on a couch next to the chair. He was calming down a little now.

Sakura came running down the stairs. "Who is in the car Kiba?" She asked hastily.

I had almost forgotten about him. "Konohamaru." I said hesitantly not sure what they were going to do.

"Why?" She glared at me.

"I didn't trust you." I lied. I honestly just wanted to talk and it was the only time we were both free. "He is the lookout."

"For what?" She said it as she realized what she had done to me. Her expression changed and her eyes darted to Naruto. They looked at each other worried. "Naruto come with me." They then both quickly disappeared upstairs.

Guess it was a good thing I brought Konohamaru with me then. He may save me yet. I looked up at my wrists handcuffed to the pole. Where did they get handcuffs? Wait, isn't Tenten's father a cop? Maybe that's where they got it from. What the fuck did they want to do to me? After trying to tackle Sakura today and failing I can see she is tough as nails. I really don't want to see what she has planned for kicking my ass.

I pulled at the cuffs to see if they would budge and to no shock at all they didn't. I looked around the basement for something to help me. Nothing seemed to be useful. Everything right around the chair was pushed away making it so nothing was within reach of my legs. Damn it, they thought this through.

Suddenly, Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten all came running back downstairs. They stood in front of me looking at each other. Tenten then takes a small wooden dowel and whips me across the cheek. It was tiny and thin making it sting like a son of a bitch. It burned like hot coals as I screamed in pain.

"FUCK! GOD DAMN THAT HURT YOU BITCH!" I yelled at her.

"That's only a fraction of what you deserve you animal." She spat at me. I felt blood trickle down my face as it began to throb. Tenten then reached over me and unlocked the handcuffs. My arms fell to my side heavy. "Now go before I do it again." She held the dowel up ready to strike as I made my way to the stairs.

"Don't think that this is over. You mention this to anyone we tell the police you raped Naruto. Got it?" Sakura said as I climbed the stairs. Naruto looked ashamed at the mention of the act. He didn't want her to tell anyone. I could see it on his face which is probably why this all happened. Though I don't want anyone to know either so, I won't say a word. I nodded and headed up the stairs holding my face.

None of the followed me as I went back outside to my car. Konohamaru was still sitting in the car with his face in his phone paying no attention. I opened the car door and got in quickly watching to see if any of them followed me. It appeared that no one did.

"Well that was quick? I assumed that you'd be the kind to go a couple of rounds. Guess not." Konohamaru said still looking at his phone. He looked over at me to see the pencil long gash in the side of my face oozing blood. "What the fuck happened?"

"Umm… she is into some weird stuff and… I fell off the bed and hit a night stand." I lied.

"Damn that looks like it hurts. How fast were you going?" Konohamaru asked partly because my face looked way worse than that but, also partly because he was a perv and wanted to know what it was like. He had that dumb look on his face wanting me to give details.

"Well to fast for her to hold on." I said trying to make up a sex story in my head. I need to play this off for it to work. "I had her pinned to the bed frame to keep her from falling off and I guess my knee was too close to the edge and I slipped off." I lied.

"Damn, bet you she was screaming."

"Surprised you couldn't hear it from the car." I pulled out of the driveway and headed back to town.

"She is so hot. How did you get her to want you?"

"Don't know really. Maybe word got around." I said thinking about how Naruto told them what I had done to him. He was in pain more than I thought and it was my fault.

Why do I care, though? If I did that to anyone else I don't think I would care as much. I mean I hurt Kankuro earlier and I didn't think twice about that. Maybe it was because I hated him on some level.

"So, you going to go back for more?" He asked.

"Huh? Umm… Nah. She had enough for a while." I laughed trying to play it off. "Plus, I don't like to go back for seconds." I needed time to think and he wasn't going to give me it. "Naruto was better, though."

Konohamaru turned his head to look at me. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, Sakura was sexy but, not that tight." I said looking straight ahead. "She didn't even give me a blowjob." Hope that rumor spreads around school. Serves her right, teaser.

"Wow, I just would have thought that she would be amazing. She is so hot, though." Damn, he really on ever thought about sex.

"Yeah, me too." I lied. She was now on my shit list along with Tenten.

I pulled into the school parking lot and dropped Konohamaru off. It was getting dark and offered to drive him home but, he said he needed something in the school and he always walks home. He only lives a few houses away anyways.

I arrived home just after the sunset and walked into the house to the aroma of burgers. Mom must be hungry tonight. She only made burgers when she was starving for some reason. She thinks that they fill her up more than anything else.

I quickly ran in and went to my room before my mom could stop me. I had to figure out a believable story as to why my face had a massive gash on it. I snuck into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I cringed. I looked awful. The cut was turning black and blue now. Blood crusted at the edge of the cut and was red and puffy. I tried to clean it up a little but, it stung every time I touched it.

I managed to get most of the dried blood off of it as I could and placed a big bandage over the majority of the cut. I wiped my eyes to clear the tears. Damn this fucking hurt. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the questions as I headed into the kitchen.

"Kiba do you want cheese or… What happened to your face?" My mother asked getting up from the table to check my face.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said as she rambled off endless questions. "I got hit by a door in the gym. I bent over to get something and someone came barreling in. My face happened to be in the way."

"Oh, let me look at it." My mother asked as she started to peel the bandage off.

"No!" I stopped her hand and moved away. "I just got it clean and bandaged, please don't mess it up."

She looked at me in protest for a moment then surrendered. "Fine, but tomorrow I want to look at it. I want to make sure you didn't break anything."

"Fine." Actually, that is a good idea. I have no clue if it was broken or not. It hurt, that was all I knew.

The rest of dinner went fast and I was in my room before too long. I sat at my desk doing homework for the rest of the night. I eventually got into bed. I was lying naked on my bed ready to sleep when my phone buzzed. I sighed and rolled over to grab my phone. It was Kankuro.

'Hey, what are you doing tomorrow after practice?' He asked.

'I don't know, why?'

'We should go to the mall. I want to grab some new shirts and would like some company.'

'Don't you have anyone else?' I hated following people around when I have nothing to do. Such a waste of time.

'Not really, they are busy. Come on, please?' He begged.

'Fine but only for two hours.' I stated. Maybe I can get a little something extra for doing what he asks.

'Great, I will meet you at your car tomorrow after school. Bye.' He texted. I read the message and put my phone down without replying. Must be he moved on from what I did to him today. Glad someone can move on with their life unlike Naruto. I was almost tortured today by him and his two dumb bitch friends. That's fucked up. Course what I did to him was fucked up too. Maybe I shouldn't speak about that.

The next day went surprisingly smooth. Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten completely avoided me throughout school making the day easy. Practice was normal and I felt like Kankuro was on top of his game now so we worked well together now. It seemed like things may start to calm down with all this weird bullshit with Naruto.

At the end of practice, I walked out to find Kankuro sitting on the hood of my car. He got out of practice a little before me and had already changed and showered. "Off." I said pointing to the ground when I saw him on my hood.

"Whatever, ready?" He asked getting off the hood.

"Yeah let's get this over with." I said starting the car.

"No need to be grouchy. If you really didn't want to you could have said no."

"Too late now. Anyways don't worry about it." I headed out of the parking lot and out of town.

The mall was actually in Sun and wasn't that big in the first place. Just enough stores to call it a mall. We parked by the end of the mall and went inside. It was a weeknight so, it was pretty dead inside. A few people wandered from store to store but that was it. Kankuro seemed to be headed for one place in particular and ignored the rest of the shops. I looked in each place we passed to see the cashier just standing behind the counter bored. Exciting place.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you. What happened to your face?" He asked looking over his shoulder. His purple hair fell over his eyes. It was starting to fade to a light purple now. Must be time to re-dye it.

"I got hit by a door." I lied. Don't need to tell him what happened. He would only laugh anyways.

He looked at me for a moment as if he didn't believe me before giving up. "Whatever looks like it hurts."

"Yeah, hurts like a bitch." I said feeling it through the bandage. No one asked me about it today. I think Hinata wanted to but, was probably too afraid.

Kankuro turned into a clothing store and I followed. It was exactly what I expected him to be into. The clothes were all dark in color and made me feel depressed. I guess I never noticed that he was into more goth clothing since I only saw him in football uniforms but, it all makes sense now.

"How am I not shocked." I said looking around the store. It was empty besides the clerk at the counter in the middle of the store. He was uninterested as he scrolled through his phone. That however was not the first thing I noticed. He was massive and I mean massive. He had muscles I didn't even know you could have. He was tanned to a golden brown and had bleach blonde hair with a goatee. He had to be like 6'8".

"Shut up." Kankuro said snapping me out of my daze. "Just be quiet and let me look."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him as he asked. I walked around a little and looked at the different shades of black. How does anyone only ever were black? It's so boring. Then I realized that half my closet was black and decided I had no room to judge.

"Here hold this for a second." I sighed and grabbed a shirt Kankuro was holding out. It was a black shirt with graffiti tag all over the front. I couldn't really read it but, didn't really care anyways. Kankuro's arms were full as he continued to look. I went back to looking around and gazing at the clerk every now and again.

God, he was massive. I wonder how many days a week he lifts? How many hours? What is he doing working at a clothing store he could be a weight lifting champ with that build. Maybe he was and got too old or something. He did look to be in his late thirties. That is old for that type of work.

"Alright, all set." Kankuro suddenly appeared in front of me holding a few bags. He must have checked out while I wasn't looking. "Let's go."

I was about to say something when he suddenly grabbed my crotch before I could speak. My heart and dick jumped and I forgot everything. It had been a few days since I got off and Sakura teased me for a little while yesterday so, I was ready to go. He gave me a gentle shove to the front of the store and I followed with a grin.

Just as I stepped out of the door an alarm filled the air. I turned around quick to see little red lights going off next to the door. Shit! The shirt that I was holding. That was what I was going to say. I looked down the see the shirt still in my hand. I looked back up to see the massive clerk standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Where do you think, you're going?" He asked.

I froze. I tried to say something but, couldn't form any sentences.

"I don't tolerate shoplifters. I am going to have to call the cops." He said pulling me back inside.

"I'll pay for it right now I promise. I didn't mean it." I needed to make him understand it was an accident.

"To late for that. You had your chance and now you are only saying that because you got caught." He said taking me back to the counter.

"Kankuro tell him I didn't mean to steal it." I said turning around to see Kankuro grinning. Does that asshole think this is funny? He is a bigger dick than me.

"I don't know that. I just happened to be with you." Kankuro lied. Why was he lying?

"See now I will have to call the cops since it is obvious you meant to steal it." The large man said picking up his cell phone. I panicked. If this goes on any kind of record no matter how small, it will ruin my chances of college scholarships. I need them. I not smart enough to get in without football and they won't want a criminal.

"Please, don't! I'll work here for free, I'll pay you. Please don't call the cops. I'll do anything." I pleaded.

"Anything?" He pondered for a moment. "Fine, I can think of something." He grinned at me. I had a bad feeling.

I turned around to see Kankuro laughing softly too himself. "Nice work Ay. Went better than I expected." Kankuro said. That asshole set me up. He made me walk out without realizing I still had the shirt. Why the fuck do I only think with my dick? "How does it feel being treated like trash? It's how you treat everyone else." He said pointing to the cut I left on his head the other day.

I looked up at Ay and felt the blood drain from my face. This was not going to be good for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Oh Fuck! Now I know I have said that before but, this time is different. I was in an impossible situation. I could run and hope the cops would believe me, which since I was caught on camera I doubt it, or do exactly what Ay says. Kankuro had tricked me. He didn't want to buy new clothes, he was leading me to a trap. He distracted me with sex, and I fell for it again like a horny teen, and got me to accidently steal a shirt. Now here I am with one of Ay's massive hands on my shoulder telling me to follow him. How did Kankuro even know Ay. It's not like they were close in age or anything.

I nodded reluctantly and followed him. He led me to the back room of the store. Boxes lined the walls and shelves. It was small and dark. He walked back to a tiny office that could barely fit his giant stature.

"See right there." Ay said pointing to the computer screen. It showed a black and white version of me holding onto a shirt as I walked out of the store. The alarm went off and I turned to see what was happening. It clearly showed me carrying a t-shirt walking out of the store without paying. Fuck. "Now I will be holding onto this until I'm done with you." I didn't like his tone when he said that. He made me seem more like an object. He was stern and showed very little expression besides seriousness.

"Ok, I'll do what you say." I said looking down to the floor. I knew when I was beat. There was no way I could get out of this so, it was better to just go along and hope he keeps his end of the bargain. "What do you want me to do?"

"Easy, come to my house every night from 6-11." He said plainly.

"What will I be doing?"

"You will see when you get there. Be showered and clean. I don't need football jock sweat all over my house." He wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Don't be late or it will only make it worse."

"Fine." I said taking the note. His house luckily wasn't too far away from where I live. "What if I can't get out?"

Ay turned around in the chair and glared at me. I said something to piss him off. "First of all I am doing you a favor by not calling the cops so, I don't give a shit if you have to kill someone. You do exactly as I say when I say it. Second, never ever say fine to me again. It is yes sir."

I accidently almost said fine not realizing what was happening. "Yes sir."

"Good, now go. You need to shower and be at my house in 45 mins."

"Wait, tonig-"

*SLAP*

My head jerked to the left and my ears rang. My face suddenly burst into searing pain. He had slapped me so hard I almost fell over.

"I see you don't learn to fast. Keep it up and you'll have more bruises than you know what to do with." Ay said turning back around. "Don't be late."

I held my face and turned around to leave the small office. I held my face and tried to hold back a tear of pain. I saw Kankuro smile from ear to ear. "That echoed practically." He said trying to hold back a laugh. I wanted to punch him straight in the nose but, I figured it would only make things worse for me. So, I silently walked out and followed Kankuro to the car.

Kankuro tried to instigate me and tell me how awful of a person I was but, I couldn't listen to him right now. I was too angry and I had no way to vent out the frustration. I turned the radio up as loud as it would go to drown him out. He eventually gave up and sat in silence. I dropped him off at the high school and drove away the instant the door closed. I couldn't wait to be rid of that asshole.

I looked at the time. It was 5:13 pm. I had just enough time to go home and shower to head over to Ay's house. I couldn't imagine what he wanted with me? Maybe Kankuro to him what to do with me. Things came to my mind but, they only got worse and worse. I was terrified to go over but, even more afraid of having my life ruined by something so stupid as stealing a t-shirt.

I parked my car and ran in the house. Mom was home and making dinner in the kitchen when I stampeded up the stairs. She tried to say something to me but, I ignored her and ran into the bathroom. I showered quickly and made sure to soap everything really well. I dressed and was running back down the stairs when my mother stopped me at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's the big hurry?" she asked blocking my way.

"Umm… I have a project that I have to do… with someone from school and I am meeting them at their house at 6." I said trying to squeeze past her.

"Well ok. Eat first though." She said letting me by.

"That's ok I'm not hungry." I lied. My stomach threatened to roar in protest but, it stayed quiet.

"You sure?" She pressed.

"Positive. Be back later." I said ass I ran out the door and into my car. It was 5:51. I think I can make it. I sped down the road a few blocks and I arrived at Ay's house with two minutes to spare. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to push fear aside. He wasn't going to kill you, I told myself. Right? I looked at my cut on my face. I forgot to rebandage it after the shower but, it was healing nice now. The scab looked ugly but, at least it wasn't bleeding all the time.

I headed up to the front door and knocked. I stood patiently waiting for an answer. I hoped with all my will that no one would answer but, all that hope faded away as the door swung open to reveal Ay. He was shirtless and only wore white basketball shorts.

"Get in." He said moving out of the way so I could enter the house. He closed the door behind me and suddenly I felt truly trapped. The house was a split level home and right after the door was two sets of stairs. One that went up a half level and the other went down a half level. "Go upstairs."

I climbed the stairs with Ay close behind. His house was pretty normal. Nothing to special for furniture or decorations, actually rather plain. I didn't see and pictures on the wall or anything like that. Must be he lives alone.

"Take off your clothes." He said.

I froze. What did he just say? No, no, no. This can't be where this is going. It may have crossed my mind but, I cast it out saying it was crazy and would never happen. I am not at all attracted to him.

"If I have to repeat myself ever you will regret it." He said folding his arms.

I turned around to put my back to him as I pulled my shirt off. I threw it on the floor. I paused a moment taking a deep breath. Then I unbuckled my belt and slowly slid my jeans off. They bundled on the floor and I stepped out of them. I turned and faced Ay.

"Did I stutter when I said take off your clothes. Now" He said sternly.

I took another deep breath and closed my eyes as my boxers fell to the floor. I stepped out of them and let everything hang out. I have never been ashamed of my body. I loved my size and height, I loved my skin color, I loved my muscles, and I loved my dick. Yet, I felt ashamed now and wanted to leave. But, I wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Good. Now whenever you come in that door you are not allowed to wear clothes. The second that door closes you better be naked." He said taking a seat on the couch. "Come here."

I slowly walked over to him. When I was within reach he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. His smooth white shorts slid against my bare ass. I was uncomfortable as I sat on his lap like a toddler. He ran his hands up and down my body feeling every inch of me. He squeezed my ass cheeks and felt my pecs. He held my limp dick in his hand which, looked tiny in his massive hands. I was in no way going to get hard, I was too uncomfortable.

"Well I am glad I at least got a boy that takes care of himself." His finger brushed against my asshole and I nearly jumped off his lap but, he held me in place. He lifted his finger to his nose and smelled. I almost vomited at the sight. What the fuck kind of shit is this guy into? "Good you cleaned yourself. Don't give me that look, you like what I like now got it?" He said seeing my reaction.

I didn't respond and just sat there. He went back to feeling me up and came to my dick again. "Ok, see this thing, it's useless here. I couldn't care less about it and I don't want to see it hard at any point got it?" He said letting it go.

"Yes sir." I remembered suddenly. Honestly that won't be an issue in the least. I have no desire to have any fun here.

"Alright I'm ready. Let's go." Ay said standing up pushing me off his lap. I slopped onto the floor and looked up at him.

"Where?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions boy. Follow. Now!" He walked down the stairs to the basement and I was quick to follow. My face drained of blood as I walked into the basement. It was like a nightmare.

No, not a nightmare. It was a sex dungeon. The room was big and the floors were padded with black mats. A swing was in the middle of the room that looked like the main attraction. Table sat on the side with a variety of things on it and I cringed to look at what they were. A few other things sat scattered around the room that I had no idea what they were.

"What the fuck man? What is wrong with you?" I asked bluntly. I should not have done that. Ay came over to me in an instant and punched me square in the stomach. I buckled over and crumpled to the floor.

"Nothing in wrong with me. I just like to make sure my toys don't go anywhere." He looked me right in the eye when he said it. I was his toy. It all clicked at once. I was his fuck toy. That's why he doesn't want to see my dick, he wants to fuck my ass and strap me in these fucked up things. That is not going to happen.

"Oh no, no, no! No way am I doing any of this shit!" I protested trying to stand back up. Ay stood above me and pressed his foot down on my back and pinned me to the floor. I had trouble breathing and I tried to get up to no avail.

"I don't think you understood me. You do what I say, when I say it. If not your entire life will be ruined. I have cameras all over my house. I'll have your bare ass and tiny dick on the internet before you leave the front door.

"You fucker!" I spat at him and he pressed down on my back harder. He then reached down and punched me in the face. It wasn't hard but enough to bruise.

"You are not learning very fast are you?" Ay said. I rolled over to look him in the eye and he didn't show a shred of care. His expression was flat. I wasn't going to win here. Not with his size. Shit this is bad. "This is how it is. There is no way out and there is no way that this is not going to happen. So better get used to it boy."

He lifted me up by my arms and sat me on the table. It was like I was a toddler around him since he was so big. He lifted all 190lbs of me as if I was nothing. There was no way in hell I could fight him. Can I do anything to stop this? Maybe this is how Naruto felt. Maybe I deserve this.

In that action, I felt small. Both physically and mentally. If this man could pick me up, and I am not a tiny person, was there anything I could ever do? I felt defeated. Ay must have noticed that because he loosened his grip and pushed me onto my back. Legs dangled off the edge of the table and I faced the ceiling. He lifted my legs into the air and I felt a cool breeze fall on my ass. It was quickly replaced by a warm wet feeling. He was eating my ass!

I had never felt anything like it before. It was strange and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to hate it but, I couldn't. Fuck this felt good somehow. I tried to pretend like nothing was happening but, I couldn't keep a straight face. I gave in when he circled me with his tongue and moaned. What the fuck? Was he a pro or something?

"Good boy, only a true fag moans like that." He said in between licks. "Boy pussy is the sweetest."

God I wanted to deck him for saying that. Yet, the thought faded as quick as it came while he ate me out. I felt my cock twitch. Fuck, no please not now. I can't pop a boner now. I tried to think of anything to get it to go down but Ay just went harder and I couldn't fight it. I was at half hard when he suddenly stopped.

"Ok, you pass the initial inspection. Just one problem. Got to shave you down." Ay then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me upstairs. "Never taken a dick before have you?" He asked.

"No… Sir." I said.

"Luck me then. I love some tight ass. It's going to hurt you know." He said laughing as he walked into the bathroom with me.

Shit, he was going to fuck me. I can't. I have never been fucked and I don't want to be. He put me down in front of a large walk in tiled shower. He turned the water on and got a razor out of the cabinet.

"You have ten minutes to shave your pubes, balls, and ass smooth. Leave the door open." Ay said leaving me to do as he asked. I looked at the razor and sighed. I hadn't shaved my pubes since eighth grade when I thought pubes weren't cool. I walked into the warm shower and rinsed my body. I lathered up and got to shaving. I shaved my balls and cock without too much of an issue. My ass was another matter.

I tried every possible angle to get a good approach to shaving it but, it was proving to be difficult. I had my leg up at one point and still couldn't get it. After a few different positions, I got all of the hair and completely dulled the razor. Damn never realized how thick my ass hair was. I shut off the shower and right on que Ay came walking in.

"Alright back downstairs." He handed me a towel to dry off as I walked. He was now in just a white jock strap and I started to worry more. His legs were defined with muscles and he had an impressive bulge in his jockstrap. I knew that he wanted that in me. I don't think there is any way that won't happen.

I slowly walked back down into the dungeon. Ay took a hold of my shoulder and guided me over to a table like thing. It looked like one of the saw horses used in construction but this one had black padding and restraints. He lined me up at the end of it and I had a feeling of what would happen next. He bent me over it. He reached down and tied straps around my ankles. I was just tall enough that when I bent over at the waist my torso laid perfectly flat on the horse. Ay then walked over and tied my hands together at the top of the horse. He must have saw the panic setting in. I was scared.

"Don't worry, no one's ass hurts for more than a week after my dick fucks them. Though they normally aren't virgins." He chuckled to himself and walked around behind me. My breathing picked up. I couldn't see him from where I was and had no way to turn around, or move at all really.

He slapped my ass and I jumped. He pours something cold on it and began to rub it all over my ass. His hands glided over my hole again and again feeling like they lingered longer each time. I tried to calm myself and say it was no big deal. It was just something I had to do and it's not my fault and no one will know. He slid a finger in my ass and I clenched.

"Oh, that's hot. You are tighter than I thought. Word of advice though, don't do that with my dick because it will only hurt you more." He moved his finger in and out slowly. I tried to relax but, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. Ay was impatient and shoved in a second finger. I squirmed at the pain. "It's only going to get bigger."

He moved his fingers in and out faster now. He pushed them as deep as they would go and leave them there for a moment. He then wiggled them around inside and he hit something that made my dick jump.

"Ahh, there it is." Ay sounded satisfied with whatever he was doing. Perv. "This is your prostate." He said as he pressed on it making my dick jump again. "It's going to be my fun toy now."

I had heard about being able to message the prostate to get a guy to cum but, I thought it was just some porn myth. Yet, every time he pressed down on it my dick felt like it was going to explode. He rubbed it and my dick grew hard in seconds. Fuck, he was good.

"I see someone can't control themselves." Ay said wrapping a hand around my throbbing cock. He gave it a few strokes and rubbed my prostate at the same time. "Your G-spot is very sensitive, isn't it? My cock will make you cum without even touching your cock."

I tried to ignore what he was doing and let my mind go anywhere else. Yet, as soon I thought about something else I was yanked back into reality with the simple stroke of his finger. Fuck, why was I so sensitive to this? I wanted to scream but, I knew that would only entice him more.

After some time, he pulled his fingers out and released my cock. I felt my body relax after being so tense from the pleasure. I pressed my face into the now sweaty black padding. I tried to catch my breath as Ay fumbled around with something behind me. It felt like my ass was still open and I couldn't get it to close. It was the weirdest feeling I had ever felt.

"Alright the real fun begins now." Ay said as he stepped up to my face with his crotch right at my eye level. He moved his jock to one side letting his dick fall out. It was giant. His dick was twice as thick as my dick and had to be at least 10 inches when it was hard. He stepped closer to me and placed the tip of his dick at my mouth.

No, no, no. I am not sucking any dick. I pressed my lips tight and closed my eyes. He pressed forward but, I kept my lips tight.

"Alright you wanna play that way. You asked for it." I was expecting Ay to smack me but, he just reached down and pinched my nose closed. Fuck, I was tied down and had no way to stop him. I held my breath and waited. He just watched me as I held my breath with his dick touching my lips. I started to feel light headed and gave in. I opened my mouth the breath out and as I did he stuck his dick right in my mouth. I nearly gagged as I tasted his dick while I tried to inhale.

"If I feel any teeth I will beat you bloody. You got it?" He gave me a look that told me he was completely serious and I did not doubt him. I nodded slowly with my eyes closed. I then gently opened my mouth to let his cock slide in further. He let go of my nose letting me breath as his dick began to grow. It felt even bigger in my mouth.

His dick didn't really taste like much and I was able to tolerate it there as he began to move in and out of my mouth. I felt the head of his cock slid over my tongue and press to the back of my throat. I almost gagged. Yet, I was able to keep myself from gagging and let him have his way.

He face fucked me for what seemed like an eternity and all the while his dick just got bigger and harder. When he finally pulled out his cock was standing straight up and looked harder than granite. His cock head glistened with my saliva. I had only been able to swallow about one fourth of it. My eyes were teary from trying to hold back gagging the entire time as I looked up at him. My jaw hurt and drool covered my face. It began to pool around my cheek on the padded horse.

"Well isn't that an adorable face." Ay reached to a table behind him and grabbed his phone. I didn't realize he had taken a picture till he was already done. Fuck, well… there is no denying it now. He has me in his grip forever now.

I laid there in silence, not that I had much of a choice, and watch Ay walk around behind me. I knew what was next and just braced myself. I felt him apply more cold lube on my ass and then heard him slather some on his dick. This was going to hurt so much.

"Remember, don't clench." That was all he said when he slowly, but steadily, began sliding his massive cock in my virgin ass. I say virgin because I was as tight as anyone could be and he stretched me wide open. Of course, I instinctively clenched right away and screamed in pain.

"AHHHHHH!" My scream echoed in the silent house as ay laughed. The twisted fuck actually laughed. It felt like someone had punched me straight in the asshole and broke through into my gut. My insides burned and felt like shards of hot glass scraped away at them. My scream turned to painful grunts as he pulled back out at the same speed but, before he got all the way out he pushed it back in. I clenched my teeth trying to muffle myself.

Every fiber in my body tightened and tried to pull free but, there was no possible place I could go. Ay began to move a little quicker and continued his fucking. I was still clenching. I fucking never learn anything. Why am I a fucking idiot?

With every thrust the pain subsided a little but, never left. I began to force myself to relax. I always tensed up as he went to thrust in but, managed to relax as he went out. This went on for a while. I tried to relax but, it just hurt so much I couldn't. This wasn't like pain in football. It ached and went on and on. I was so focused on relaxing that I never even noticed that I was whimpering.

I was actually crying. Tears of pain ran down my cheek and a weak wimpy noise escaped my lips with each thrust. I wasn't loud but, I was definitely crying. He broke me. That was what happened. He crushed me. I thought I was tough, that I could withstand anything. Yet, here I was bent over a sex prop with a 10-inch cock inside me like a cheap whore. The worst part was my dick was hard the entire time.

When I relaxed, I could feel it brush up against the horse. Why was I hard? Was I really liking this? Or was this what I get for being a jerk to so many people. Maybe I deserve this.

"Time to seal the deal." Ay said for the first time in forever. He had been pounding me at a steady pace for somewhere close to 45 mins. He wasn't that fast but, to me at that moment any speed was excruciating.

Ay then changed the angle he was fucking me at and suddenly I couldn't feel my body. It took me a second to figure out what he had done. He actually somehow got a little higher up and started to fuck me a downward angle somewhat and was hitting my prostate. My dick pulsed with each thrust and pleasure washed over me. Pain filled the gaps between thrusts and my body didn't know what to do. I had never experienced anything like this before and I felt like I was being torn apart.

I began to moan in pleasure uncontrollably. There was nothing I could do. I had not ability to stop myself from moaning with everything that was happening. I could feel it coming and I couldn't stop myself. I cam all over the floor without ever touching my dick. Pleasure washed over me as my eyes rolled back into my head. I had never orgasmed so hard in my life. For the brief moment of euphoria I didn't even feel Ay inside me, only pleasure.

I slowly came back to reality and the pain of Ay still fucking me and hitting my overstimulated prostate began to hurt. Luckily Ay gave a few hard pumps and began to cum. He breathed heavy and let out a sigh as he began to come down off his high. I felt his dick soften and he slide out of me with a little pop.

"Oh I see someone had a little accident." Ay said seeing my cum all over his floor. "Glad to see I can still fuck a bitch to orgasm." He reached down and untied my ankles and then my arms. I flopped onto the floor covered in sweat. I was beyond exhausted. Every muscle in my body ached beyond compression. My ass above all. It felt warm and sore like an open wound. I hesitantly reached around and felt it.

It was sore to the touch and it was still open. My ass wasn't closing no matter how hard I tried. It was so abused that I couldn't close it. I brought my hand back up and saw a little bit of blood mixed with semen.

"Blood" I said softly. I was shaking. Was I going to die? How can I bleed out of my ass?

"You'll be fine. Happens to everyone. It will heal in a few days." Ay said putting his jock back on.

"You cam In me?" I said woozily.

"Yeah. Your ass is mine, I do with it what I want." He said seeing the worry on my face. "I was tested two weeks ago, and was clean. Haven't been with someone since so you're fine." I was relieved but, still couldn't move. "Up we go." Ay grabbed me angrily and dragged my upstairs.

He put me in front of my clothes on the floor. I slowly got dressed and somehow managed to stand. Ay walked me to the front door and handed me a card.

"This is my cell. When you see this number, you answer it n matter what, got it?" He said grabbing my hair to make me look at him. I nodded and he let me go. He pushed me out the door and closed it behind me.

I stood bewildered for a moment and stumbled to my car. I somehow made it home. I looked at my phone before I walked into the house. No messages. No one even cared I disappeared for half the night. It was 10:43pm and I quietly snuck in the door.

Mom was in the living room watching TV when I came in. She saw me and I managed to hold myself together long enough to wave to her and make it up the stairs. She looked like she wanted to say something but, remained silent.

I got to my room and closed my door. I locked my door tonight. I normally don't but, I had to tonight. I undressed into my boxer and crawled into bed. That was as far as I could get before I began to cry. I had never cried this much in my life. I was quiet and I sobbed into my pillow. I hurt on the inside and the outside. My muscle ached and my ass was never going to be the same.

Why? That was all I could ask yet, some part of me kept answering every time. You did this to yourself. Over and over the same thing. I thought about what I did to Naruto and Kankuro and Konohamaru just to name a few. I did deserve this. Nothing that Ay did to me was any different than what I did to them. The worst part was it wasn't over. Nowhere near over. I had to go back to ay tomorrow and the next day and the day after that.

I cried until I fell asleep. I dreamed nothing thankfully. I just needed to rest.

Note from the author (me):

Hey everyone! Thank you for reading so far. Welcome if you are new to the series or just catching up. I am about halfway through the story and expect to have about 7 to 8 more chapters. If you haven't noticed yet I will release a new chapter every Thursday night and hope everyone keeps reading. Thank you for the support even if you don't say anything in the comments it means a lot to me just to see all the readers actually reading stuff I write. So thanks again and hope everyone enjoys!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I didn't want to get up. I was wide awake but, still didn't want to get up. It was cloudy out making my room darker than normal for this time of morning. The night before just kept running in my head over and over. Ay standing over me grunting, the pain searing the inside of my guts, the embarrassment I felt like I was drowning in. It was too much. I hated myself which surprised me most. I had no hate towards Ay like I thought I would. Maybe it was the unique situation this was where I was the one to blame for it happening but, I only hated myself. I hated Kankuro for putting me in that position yet, I didn't blame him. I was a terrible human being. That was the simple solution.

I watched my alarm clock change to 7 am and turned it off the instant it began to beep. I didn't move though. I can't face anyone today. Sure, no one knows what happened except maybe Kankuro. Though, this feeling of guilt was going to drive me into the ground if I was around people. I just wanted to stay in bed alone forever.

I listened as my sister and my mother got ready for the day. Neither came to see if was awake. I didn't mind. Akamaru tried to get in the room but, gave up after a few tries. I didn't fall back asleep. I just sat staring at the blank wall trying not to think about anything. My mind was in a haze. I didn't want to think at all. It would only remind me of what Ay did to me. How my body was beat to hell and used as nothing more than a toy for his enjoyment.

My ass still hurt. I could feel my pulse every once in a while, on my anus. I didn't dare move or see to what it looked like. I was too scared I would find irreversible damage. Tears rolled down my face from time to time when I let my mind wander too much. The time edged on and I knew I would have to get up at some point. I had to go back.

I didn't want to but, I had no choice. If I feel like this when no one knew I can't imagine what I would feel like with all those eyes on me thinking of me as an ass slave. I would never be able to live with it. I know I could never do it and only bad things would happen if word got out.

It was two in the afternoon when I finally rolled out of bed. Everything screamed in pain as I moved. I had been still for so long that everything locked up. My muscles tightened as I forced myself to the bathroom. I let the shower warm up as I looked at myself in the mirror. Dark circles hung under my eyes making me look like death warmed over. I looked myself over and was surprised to see no bruises. At least there was that.

Then I did what I was scared of most. I turned around and bent over in the mirror. I peeked at my ass as I spread my cheeks. It looked normal. I was confused. It looked like nothing was wrong. Sure, it hurt still if I touched it but, it looked normal. Well, I hadn't actually looked at my asshole before but, I assumed that this was what they looked like. It wasn't wide open or bleeding so, I figured it must be good.

I edged into the warm water and let it massage my sore muscles. I took my time washing myself letting my muscles relax and loosen up. I watched the water circle the drain. Maybe I can just disappear and no one will notice. Sure, Hinata and Coach may notice for a day or two but, they will go back to their lives soon after. I am not that important. I never have been, I just made myself feel like I was.

When I dried off and got back to my room I caught my phone's indication light flashing in the corner of my eye. I unlocked it and saw I had a text from Kankuro. I imagined myself throwing the phone against the wall and watching it shatter. I wanted to tear everything apart in my room and burn it to the ground from my anger I felt seeing his name on my phone.

Yet I was scared to move. I read his text and just sat there on my bed. 'I hope Ay destroys you. You're a monster and I never want to see you again.' Clearly, he had a different impression of what was going on between us. I never wanted anything sensual with him but, he seemed to think that was happening. Never the less, the words hurt. Monster.

That word hurt the most. I was so vile that I couldn't even be called human. Just a creature that only causes pain. I dropped my phone on the floor and never replied. I don't know what Kankuro is going to do. I am still on the football team with me so, he will have to see me again. Maybe I will get lucky and he will quit.

I continued to lay in my bed naked as the afternoon dragged on. It started to get dark out again and I knew Hana and mom would be home soon. I threw on some sweat pants and a baggy sweatshirt without any boxers. I figured Ay was just going to take them off anyways. What was the point. I picked my phone up and saw Ay had texted me too.

'Don't forget. 6.' Was all it said but, I knew exactly what it meant.

I decided to leave early before any got home so I wouldn't have to explain myself as to why I was leaving the house again. Also, if mom found out I never went to school it will prolong my explanation to her as to why. Which, I hadn't figured out what lie to tell her yet.

I drove around town aimlessly just to pass the time. I drove past the high school to see if anything interesting happened while I wasn't there but, it appeared as it always did. I drove into the empty parking lot and parked the car. I turned off the car and sat in the silence. Must be practice got out early today because no one was here. I will have to make up some excuse as to why I didn't come to school. Maybe flu? Family issue? I'll think of something.

The time was approaching and I drove to Ay's house. I parked the car and sat in my seat. I held back tears of dread as I prayed that this would all end. I opened my eyes to see that nothing had changed and I was still in the driveway. I sighed and walked to the front door. I didn't even have to knock. Ay had the door open and I walked right in.

"Good you're on time. Basement." He said simply. I walked down the stairs without fussing. The black padded room was the same as yesterday. It still smelled like sweat and sorrow. "Clothes off."

"Fine." I said as I slid off my pants and sweatshirt and threw them to the side. Ay pulled off the shorts he was wearing and just let his fat cock swing about. It made mine look like an embarrassment in comparison. I felt more shame and tried to cover myself up a little with my hands even though it was just him.

"Over here." He said tieing some black cloth around his wrist. I stood next to him as he played with the swing in the middle of the room. Oh god please no. The horse was humiliating enough. "You're in the swing tonight." Before I could back away he grabbed me by the arm and lifted me into the swing.

I fell into it and had no choice but to land with my ass sticking out and my legs high up in the air. Ay grabbed my ankles and chained them into a spot higher up to make sure that my ass was constantly exposed. He then tied my hands to the chains hanging from the ceiling to make sure I couldn't move. Though it was more comfortable than the horse I was just an embarrassed.

Ay didn't waste any time and began to cover my ass in lube. He traced a finger around my anus and I winced in pain. He laughed.

"I see you are still sore from yesterday. Good, glad I can still please a boy." Ay said giving my ass cheek a big slap. He turned around to out down the bottle of lube and I saw a flash of red. A small red tattoo was on Ay's upper right shoulder. He didn't have any other tattoo. Also, this one looked familiar somehow. It was like a flame but, simplistic. Yet it had another piece under it. I had never seen it before.

I almost asked him what it was but, before I could he turned around and gave me hunger look. He wanted my ass and wanted it bad. I felt the blood drain from my face and my heart rate speed up. I knew it was going to hurt. And I was right.

Ay shoved his semi-hard dick into me in an instant. I let out a loud grunt at the pain that echoed. Ay didn't respond and began to fuck me without any care for me. The lube helped a little but, it didn't do anything to dull the pain. I felt his dick get harder and harder as he began to bottom out on my ass. He wasn't able to go all the way in for some reason.

He noticed and pulled me a little closer making my ass go higher up. He readjusted and plunged his dick back in me. I nearly passed out from the pain and pleasure. He someone moved something in me to get deeper in my ass and it felt so strange. It wasn't like last time and it felt as if he was in my actual stomach. At the same time, he could also brush my prostate as he went past and my dick sprung to attention instantly as a result.

I moaned uncontrollably as he began to pound away at me. The pain began to pass and I somehow started to enjoy it. Damn it. Why was I still hard during all of this? I should be hating this. My thought was quickly washed away as I felt my cock begin to pulse and cum shot out all over my chest as Ay kept pumping away.

My eye rolled back into my head as I had the best orgasm ever to the point where it actually hurt. As my pleasure subsided I felt pain return. Now ever touch to my over stimulated prostate was just painful. I tried to move just enough to get it so Ay wouldn't hit it but, I couldn't. I just gritted my teeth until the pain subsided again.

My cock went limp at first as my cum ran down the side of me onto the floor but, then it began to get hard again. Fuck, why am I enjoying it this much? I haven't even gotten hard twice in a row for a woman.

Luckily Ay came before I could a second time. He grunted loudly and emptied himself into my ass. He slowly pulled out and I could feel the trickle of cum down my ass after he pulled out. Well at least he is done and I can go now.

As I waited for him to undo my restraints he walked around behind me and grabbed my hair. It was wet from my sweat and some of it stuck to my forehead.

"I love that teen mop of hair you kid's all seem to have now a days. It's hot." He then took the black piece of cloth he tied on his wrist earlier and blindfolded me. At the same moment, the doorbell rang upstairs. "Right on time."

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, infinity shit. What the fuck is he doing. Please don't be what I think it is. The sounds of multiple footsteps entered the room a few moments after Ay left.

"He is hot as fuck first, and I have him pretty much broken in already second. He honestly was easier to break than I thought." Ay said to someone.

"Well he does look amazing." Said another voice. It was husky and a little deeper than Ay's. Defiantly male but, I had no idea who. I felt a hand run across my ass and touch my still gaping hole. "I see you had some fun already."

"Well of course. I needed to make sure he was able to be used properly." Ay said. "He is all yours if you want to see how it is."

"Eh sure, it's been a while." I heard after a moment of silence. The other man unzipped his pants and I felt something press against me ass. His dick must have been as big since it didn't take too much force to enter my ass. It felt longer though as it hit places deep in my gut that made my body ache in a weird way.

I was so scared. Some man I had never even seen was currently fucking me while I hung from a sex swing blindfolded. No words could explain the fear that ran through me. I was vulnerable that I might as well not even be human.

A sudden shock of pleasure jolted through my veins as the man moved slightly and caught my prostate. "There is your G-spot." The man said. What the fuck? Did everyone know where my fucking g-spot was? I didn't even know I had one before yesterday. My dick hardened again as I tried to ignore what was happening to me. I just wanted to be done with it.

I couldn't separate myself from what was happening because my dick seemed to be having way too much fun. It pulsed again and I sprayed a second load of cum all over myself.

"That is his second load. Told you he was perfect." Ay said from behind me.

"Yeah… Damn he is easy to please and still pretty tight even after your massive cock." The man said in between thrusts. "Yeah he is perfect for our next meeting." The man took a few more thrusts and let loose a fresh load in my ass.

Why inside me? I don't want to die of some fucking fag disease. Especially when it's not by my choice. I kept my mouth shut because I knew Ay would beat me to death if I ever said anything. I started to pant from the exhaustion without even realizing I was expending so much energy. Cumming took a lot out of me.

"Good, I figured with him as the main attraction it would be easy to get 50 guys there." Ay said.

What!? Did he say 50 guys. No way in hell am I doing anything for 50 guys. I don't care if I am just standing there, I am not doing anything. I'd rather risk coming out of the closet everyone thinks I'm in.

"Absolutely. I will have everything set up for next weekend. Make sure he is ready." The man said. Footsteps faded from the room and Ay took off my blindfold.

"Hear that, you are going to be the main attraction at our next meeting."

"What the fuck are you talking about." I asked bluntly.

Ay untied me from the swing and got me down. He then went to the bench to put on a tank and his shorts. "We have a club sort of thing that likes to meet to organize the gay part of the community and the community as a whole to make sure everything is going properly."

"I thought that was what the town board did?" I said trying to stand after having my feet in the air for so long.

"No, that is what they look like they are doing. We do the real work." Ay turned around. His tattoo was mostly cover by the tank except for a small top portion of it. "And once a year we have a celebration and it's basically an orgy. This year your ass gets to be out main attraction so congrats." He said picking things up.

"There is no way in hell I am doing that for any of you…" Ay turned around and became serious in an instant. I felt the terror flood me like a waterfall. I had no choice and I could see it now.

"You will go and you will love it with no complaints. Got it?" I nodded in understanding. Ay turned back around and continued with what he was doing. "Also, no more skipping school. People may notice."

Fuck, how did he know? I sorely walked over to the corner and got my clothes to get dressed. I watch Ay as I got ready to leave and looked at his tattoo again. It looked familiar. Then it hit me. Naruto! It looked exactly like the tattoo Naruto had. Wait does that mean Naruto and Ay know each other? Is Naruto into this shit too? What the fuck is going on?

I found myself in my driveway wondering all of this. Ay let me leave and I didn't dare ask about the tattoo after the death stare he gave me. I don't know what the tattoo has to do with anything but, it must mean something. Why else would Ay and Naruto get it. Ay didn't even have any other tattoos so, it's not random. Maybe I need to be more complying with Ay and I can learn what the tattoo means. I don't like it but, maybe this secret club is the answer I have been looking for. Ugh fuck my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shitty Life Choices

This is such a bad idea. I walked into the locker room for football practice. I avoided most everyone at school today but, at least I came today. I wanted to show my face since apparently Ay has a spy at school too. Though it could have been Kankuro that told him since I wasn't at practice either. Anyways, my plan was still bad.

I had to make sure Naruto and Ay had the same tattoo before it did anything else. If it wasn't the same tattoo, then there was no point in trying to find out about the organization Ay was in. So, to find out if Naruto has the same tattoo I need to see him without a shirt on and possible without pants. Not the easiest thing to do since he hates me. I think he still does at least.

The locker room was busy with guys getting ready to go to practice. Chouji was at his locker getting his pants on when I walked past him.

"Hey there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you had died or something." Chouji said as he squeezed into his overly tight pants.

"I've just been busy is all," I said without looking at him. I wasn't in any mood to talk.

"Too busy to come to school? Is it family issues again?" He asked.

"No!" I snapped. A few guys turned to look at me. "No, it's nothing don't worry." I said softer. Chouji had a loud mouth and liked to repeat secrets he shouldn't. I told him about my father leaving me a few years back and the whole school new about it a period later. I haven't told him anything personal since. I don't need that issue again.

"Sorry, just making sure you're alright." He said returning to his locker.

I sighed and opened my locker. There I go again, fucking up another friendship for no reason at all. It's like I want to be alone my entire life. I slowly got undressed and glanced around the locker room. It was starting to clear out a little. I wanted to have a few people in the locker room as possible but, I had only one chance at this so I couldn't wait too long.

I spotted Naruto at his locker. He was just starting to get undressed. I slide my football pants on and waited. As soon as Naruto was in his boxers I made my move. God, this was such a bad idea. I walked across the semi-empty locker room towards Naruto. I rounded the lockers and as I walked behind Naruto I did it.

I fell forward pretending to trip and on my way down I grabbed onto the lockers and Naruto's orange boxers. I pretended to catch myself on the locker and turn over as I "accidently" pulled Naruto's boxers down. Naruto wasn't sure what was happening and didn't react till his boxers were around his knees. I looked up and saw the tattoo right on his left hip. It was the same as Ays. Fuck.

Realization hit Naruto and his face went bright red as he tried to pull his boxers back up in a panic. He couldn't grab them fat enough and they fell all the way down to his ankles. He then covered up his crotch and turned to face the locker as I laid on the floor realizing my plan somehow worked.

"What the fuck Kiba!" Naruto yelled trying to limit his exposure. Everyone in the locker room stopped and came over to see what happened. Some guys whistled to mock Naruto and other just laughed a little.

"Sorry, I feel and… I don't know I just grabbed onto you. Sorry." I said still on the floor.

Naruto bent over to pick up his boxers still trying to cover himself up. I was trying not to stare at his ass during all of this. Damn, didn't think about this part. What do I do now?

"What made you think my underwear was going to save you?" He said putting his boxers back on.

"I… I just grabbed on to whatever. Sorry." I said standing up trying to getaway. I didn't look at Naruto and kept my eyes down. He stood in front of me blocking my way.

"Sure." He said skeptically. Everyone started to go back to their lockers. "What was that about?" He asked quietly.

I said nothing and just looked down. I was hoping he would just let me go. I really didn't think this through.

"Tell me Kiba." He sounded like he was concerned for me.

What was with him? He should hate me. After all the fucked-up things I've done to him and yet, he still seems to care about me. If I looked at him I knew I'd cave and tell him everything. After all the stuff, Ay and Kankuro has done to me I feel like I'm about to fall apart. I continued to look down.

"Fine, don't tell me. If you need to talk come find me." He moved out of my way and let me pass. I quickly went back to my locker to finish getting dressed.

When I was dressed, I closed my locker to find Sasuke leaning against the locker next to me.

"Well, never thought you were gay." He said casually.

"What! No, I am not." I said in defense.

"Please, what was that about?" He said pointing towards Naruto in the corner still getting dressed. "Listen, I don't care either way but, you stay away from Naruto. He is mine, got it?" He said getting right up in my face.

"Wait, you're with Naruto?" I asked backing up.

"Yes, and you are not to pull shit like that again. You got me? If not there will be some serious issues." He didn't sound mad just very intense and serious. I nodded in understanding but, I was so confused. Wait, does he know what I did to Naruto? I felt myself break out into a sweat as Sasuke left.

Since when was Naruto and Sasuke a thing? He has never even talked to him before as far as I knew. In math class, today he didn't even acknowledge the fact that Naruto was there. They can't be a thing, right? Why would he even say that though if it wasn't true? What the fuck is going on around here?

I quickly ran out to the field. On my way, out I realized that Kankuro's stuff was missing from my locker. Though that didn't make me feel better that he was gone from my locker. It worried me. Where did he go and what was he up too? I got my answer when I got to the field.

Kankuro was standing on the edge of the field with other guys from Sun. He caught a glance of me and pretended not to see me. I was about to walk over to him when coach blew the whistle. We all gathered at the center of the field as he began to go over what practice will be for the day.

"Ok, so we are getting closer to the semi-finals and we need to be in top shape. I need everyone ready to play at any moment, even the bench needs to be ready to fill in at any second. Unfortunately not everyone has been contributing to the team equally. Kiba you are no longer on the starting line and you guys will be playing to take his spot today. Alright everyone to their positions." Coach broke the huddle and everyone went their separate directions. I stayed right where I was trying to process what the coach was saying.

"Coach! What was that about? I have only missed two..." I said running after him.

"Let me stop you right there. You have missed three practices over the last two weeks with no excuses. If it was anyone else I would have took them off the team after one. So, fix whatever personal life issues you have and help yourself. The finals are important and I need people who care about this team and you are showing to be someone that doesn't." Coach then turned and walked away towards a group of guys that will replace me.

I stood there in the center of the field feeling the last thing holding me in place slip away. I didn't know what to do. Kankuro jogged by and laughed as he passed. That piece of shit probably did this. He probably told the Coach that he didn't want someone that skips practice on the team during semi-finals and since he is the quarterback he listened. I never felt so defeated.

I walked off the field slowly. I had no reason to stay anymore and I could stand even being in the same area as Kankuro right now. I returned to the locker room and sat on the bench. I was alone and I let myself cry. I cried for myself being a sex slave to Ay. I cried for my life being torn apart. I cried for losing the one thing I cared about that kept me going through school. My life is shit. Why am I so self-destructive?

I was engulfed in my loathing that I didn't hear the door open and Naruto stood before me. "Kiba? Are you alright?" He asked.

I was startled and stood up when he spoke. I tried to hide my tears but, it was too late there was no way he didn't see me. I never cried in front of anyone. Not even my mom. "Yeah, just stuff." I said sitting back down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I looked down to keep him from seeing my face. His soccer cleats were covered in mud and grass. He wore orange knee socks with short blue shorts. Why is he being nice to me? He has all the right to hate me.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I said it before I could stop myself. He didn't answer at first, I think I surprised him with the question. "Never mind." I tried to get up and leave but, I realized I had nowhere to go and just turned around to go to my locker.

"Because I can't be mean to someone that needs help." He said. I froze where I was and turned around to look at him. Instantly his eyes captivate me.

"Is it that obvious?" I said.

"A little." Naruto chuckled politely. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I don't even know what to talk about."

"Well, why are you crying?" He asked taking a seat on the bench.

"I basically got kicked off the football team." I sat back down on the bench.

"Why?" Naruto was genuinely shocked. Everyone at school knew how focused I was on football.

"I missed too many practices and someone suggested that I don't play since I am not committed."

"I'm sorry. It's almost the end of the season anyways you won't miss too much."

"That's not the point. I can't even finish my senior year and colleges will be looking to see why I didn't finish the season."

"Well, why did you miss so many?" Naruto asked.

"Many reasons. All bad choices." I said not sure if I wanted to get into it. I don't need anyone knowing my ass is someone's play toy.

"Have you tried not making bad choices." Naruto joked. I laughed a little at that too. "You just have to believe in yourself and think things through. Of course, I don't even follow my own advice. You know that I do terrible shit too."

"It's hard, isn't it?"

"More than I thought it would be." He said. "It's not just you, you know? My life is falling apart too. I just don't even know what I'm losing yet."

"How did we get here?"

"Sex. Well, at least mine was."

"Me too actually. It seemed right at the time." I said.

"Always does but, I always hate myself afterward." Naruto said.

"Actually, mine is more because I treat people like shit." I said truthfully. "I can't help it. Something in me just says to do things."

"Got voices telling you what to do? You should get that checked." Naruto joked trying to make light of it.

"Not like that, more of a feeling is all." I said.

"Yeah, you do always seem angry. Actually, this is the calmest I think I've ever seen you be."

"Really?" I asked saddened. Why do I come off as such a dick?

"It's ok. I'm sure you will get there one day." He said smiling. My heart fluttered and my face felt hot. I looked down before he could see that I blushed.

"You seriously don't have to be nice to me. After the shit I did to you, you can just leave." I said honestly. He owed me nothing and I owed him everything.

"Just forget about it. Sure, it was messed up but, after talking about it and what we did to you I realize it was something I think we both need to forget. Don't do it again though." He chuckled. I smiled back at him. I didn't deserve his kindness. "Plus, I've had a crush on you since 8th grade."

I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. "So, that is what you meant when you said 'I've waited a long time for this'."

"Yeah, I just always thought you were straight and had no chance."

"I don't know what I am. I just like who I like." I laughed at my honesty. I had never told anyone that before.

"I just want to know something." He said.

"Ok?"

"You know you blush when you look at me right?" He asked. I nodded knowing that I was doing it at that very moment. I took a chance and hoped that I wasn't making another shitty life choice. I leaned in and kissed Naruto.

He kissed me back and we locked lips. He tasted sweet, like summer air. He was covered in sweat but, somehow, he smelled like home. I never had kissed someone before and felt like everything was right. I placed my hand on the back of his head and ran my hand through his blonde hair. It damp from his sweat but still soft. I was still in my equipment and Naruto placed his hand on my shoulder pads as I pulled him in closer. His lips were so soft. I didn't realize how much I was missing in my life till now.

I pressed into Naruto and lowered him onto the bench. One of my hands slipped under his jersey and felt his smooth, warm skin. My pads were taking up so much space I broke the kiss for a second and pulled them off as fast as I could. I threw them onto the floor next to me and was back to kissing Naruto instantly. I pressed my bare chest against his jersey and pinned him to the bench. I pulled his jersey off and took a glance at his perfect body. He was skinny with a flat stomach. He was perfect to me.

Naruto grabbed onto my back and pulled me in. I wanted all of him and I wanted it now. Something though in the back of my mind told me to stop. I really wanted to ignore it and push it away but, it was nagging me too much. Finally, I came up for air and stopped to look at him. Naruto smiled at me with his perfect teeth and blue eyes and my heart nearly stopped there.

"I think we should leave it there for right now." I said even though I wanted to carry him away to my room right now.

"Why? Is the locker room not romantic enough for you?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh, more than enough," I paused after to think. "But, I don't want to fuck this up. I want to do this right." I said knowing now why something was bugging me. I knew if I fucked this up it would be the end of me mentally, forever.

"Ok, I get it and I think you're right." He said as the smiled faded from his face. He wasn't upset just that he realized how serious I was.

I gently stood and helped him up. He sun came through the high windows of the locker room bathing Naruto in a warm light. It must have been my mind playing tricks on me but, he seemed to glow. He was like an angel. Only I knew if I looked in a mirror I would be a demon.

"Maybe we can go out and get some dinner sometime?" I asked.

"I would really like that. I like ramen if that helps." Naruto said picking up his jersey.

"Ramen it is then. Friday at 8?"

"Sure, pick me up at my house?"

"I will see you then." I said as I watched him put his jersey back on and head towards the door. "Why were you in here anyways?"

"Oh, I came in to get extra peenies for practice but I heard crying from the hallway. Glad it was you." He smiled and left the locker room.

He wanted to make sure I was ok. No, he wanted to make sure someone in pain was ok. He was going to help anyone that was crying and it just so happened to be me. That was the kind of person he was. He wanted to help everyone even if they had hurt him in the past. I didn't deserve someone like this yet, I got him. I have to do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't slip away. Time to stop being an asshole and change for the better.

Speaking of assholes though, I am due over at Ay's in two hours to get mine filled. I have to figure some way to escape his power over me. I need to figure it out but, it will take some time and till then I will need to let Ay do as he pleases. Though, for Naruto I will do anything. I left the school feeling like there was some bright spot on the horizon even though my life was falling apart.


End file.
